Cindy Black:Year 1
by Cindynetha Black
Summary: Rewrite!Sirius and Marlene's daughter starts her first year at Hogwarts and meets Harry Potter,But her first year is far from normal,Who broke into Gringotts?,And what's wrong with the new DADA Professor?,And who is Nicholas Flamel and why is he famous?And did she and Harry meet before Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1:A Perfect Life

_**Hey Guys!,This story is rewrite to Daughter Of Sirius Black And Marlene Mckinnon Part 1,I didn't like it very much and I decided to change it to something better,Here is the first chapter,Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 1:A Perfect Life**_

 _ **Pairings:Lily Potter neè Evans/James Potter,Sirius Black/Marlene Black ne**_ _ **è Mckinnon.**_

 _ **Chapter's Summary:Sirius and Marlene are happily married with two children,Lionel Sirius Black,Born on the second of March of year 1979,And Cindynetha Marlene Black,Born on the second of August of year 1980,Everythin**_ _ **g starts as a normal and happy family,But everything change.**_

 _ **A Perfect Life**_

The harsh sound of the November wind echoed through Godric's Hollow,The wind outside was so strong that if you stand at your own porch you will be lifted up from your feet,Yet it was warm inside the houses,Much warmer than outside,The windows and curtains closed so the wind won't blow off the crackling fire in the fireplace,Inside one house,Was a very warm and loving family,Family of four members,Two parents,And a one-year old boy and four months baby girl.

While the mother made dinner,The father played with his two precious children,"Alright L,I know you're hungry but that doesn't mean you can chew on the stuffed stag",Sirius told his son scolding him playfully.

Lionel,Already knowing it's a joke,Giggled and stuck his tounge at his father,Causing his little sister to giggle too,She already knew how to crawl,And her first word was 'daddy',Sirius almost cried when he first her voice,And he was honoured when it was him that she called first,Daddy's little girl,Sirius loved both of his children with all of his heart,His family and friends meant the world to him.

"Daddy!",An angelic and sweet voice called,Sirius looked down to look at his daughter's toothy grin and wide grey sparkling eyes so like his own looking up at him,It never failed to make him breathless,To look at his beautiful baby girl,She looks just like Marlene,Red lips,Pink cheeks,White skin,Her nose is not very long and not very wide either,But she has her hair like her father's,It was black and it grew thicker and longer by each day,It reaches her ears now,Sometimes Marlene would pull them away from her face and put them in cute little ponytails.

Snapping out of his daze,Sirius smiled genuinely at his little girl,"Yes my little chocolate?",Chocolate became her nickname,Ever since she likes chocolate like her godfather,Remus Lupin,Who is the main reason she likes them,He fed her when he was babysitting the two children,And she had an obsession with it ever since.

"L hungry",She giggled pointing at her older brother,Who looked like a mini Sirius,His black hair is so long that they had to cut it but his hair grows fast,Lionel's hair sometimes covers his eyes,His shiny baby blue eyes like Marlene's flush with adorable rage whenever his vision is blurred by his black smooth hair.

"Yes let's hope he doesn't eat the whole house",Sirius said tickling her playfully,Cindy laughed loudly and crawled away,Lionel,Used to playing with the infant,Stood up and ran after her,Making her scream in delight,Sirius laughed as the two fell and rolled over the living room,Sitting up and giggling like two mad babies.

The flames in the fireplace turned green,And Albus Dumbledore came out,His face seemed to relax as he saw them alright,"Albus,Good evening",Sirius greeted,Tearing his gaze away from his children,The old man smiled in greeting,The fimiliar twinkle never leaving his sky blue sky.

"Good evening to you too Sirius,Everything is alright I assume?",Dumbledore asked his eyes traveling to the two black haired siblings,Smiling softly as he heard them murmur to each other.

"Yes everything is great,Nothing happened right?",Sirius asked frowning,The terror that Voldemort had done for the last couple of years made no one safe of fear of being killed next.

Dumbledore shook his head and looked at his former studant again,"Everything and everyone is safe Sirius,You needn't to worry",He assured,"I just needed to check on you".

"Al-Bus!",A small sweet voice screamed,Followed by the sound of hands smacking down on the floor and knees moving,The two turned around to see Cindy hurring towards them,As soon as he spotted her,Dumbledore bent down and picked her up.

"Hello there darling",The headmaster of Hogwarts greeted smoothing Cindy's hair,"I hope you're not doing much trouble".

Cindy smiled wrapping her little and wobbly arms around his neck,It had been so long since she last saw him,And to tell the truth,Albus missed her,When Minerva told him to go and see Sirius's two months old daughter he wasn't excepting the girl to take a liking him,Instead of crying at the sight of a stranger,She looked at him with wide curious eyes,After their meeting,Albus would visit every two weeks,To look at the small girl,He was even more surprised to learn that she shares his birthday.

"Sit down Albus,Dinner is almost ready",Sirius offered,He looked around for his son but couldn't find him,His question was answered when a yell came from the kitchen.

"Lionel Sirius Black!,What do you think you're doing?!,Move away from the oven it's hot!",Marlene screamed,Sirius laughed and went to get his son,Leaving Cindy alone with Dumbledore.

"Stay?",Cindy asked looking at Dumbledore with her round sparkling eyes that one could mistake them for being gems,"Pwease!".

Albus chuckled and sat down on an armchair near the fire,"Alright I'm staying",He said making her scream in delight,Standing up in his lap and reaching up to touch his glasses.

"Those are glasses",He said noticing the puzzled and curious look coming from the baby.

"Gwassez",She said pronouncing it wrong,Albus chuckled,You can't except anything more from a four months old,Actually,It was too much.

"I hope you won't have to wear them in the future",He said stroking her pudgy cheek.

"Hello Albus",Marlene greeted looking at the messy living room and sighing,"Dinner is ready,Come and eat with us".

Dumbledore smiled,"It will be my pleasure to join you for dinner,I'm sure you're a great cook Marlene",He said and stood up,Following Marlene out of the living room to the dinning room,Where Lionel was already sitting in his high chair,Opening his mouth wide so Sirius could feed him,Marlene took Cindy from Albus and putted her in her own high chair.

"Hello sweetheart",Marlene cooed at her daughter,Pinching her nose making her giggle,"Now be a good girl,And eat your food like your brother".

Marlene pointed to Lionel who was swallowing his food without chewing,Too eager to eat,Taking the bottle of milk,Marlene handed it to Cindy who sucked on it quickly.

"Alright L",Sirius said feeding his son the mushed potatoes,"Still hungry?",He asked watching the one year-old swallow,Lionel burped making the adults laugh.

"I think he loves food as much as you do Sirius",Dumbledore pointed it out,Sirius grinned and started to eat his own dinner.

"Yeah,He's a little trouble that one",Marlene said glancing at her son,Who was busy drinking water from his bottle,"He cried at night and slept in the day".

"He knew what he was doing",Sirius grumbled making Dumbledore laugh,"I swear,Though Cindy isn't like him,But the first week was hard".

"I heard Lily and James complaining about how Harry tires them",Marlene said with a fond smile,"Oh they hadn't seen anything yet".

"Not an easy task,Having children",Dumbledore said slightly enjoying the evening.

"You have no idea",Sirius said,Though he looked happy with both his son and daughter,Marlene kicked him under the table.

"It's not easy,But it's a great feeling,Being a mom,I didn't believe it when Lionel was first placed in my arms",Marlene said cooing at her son,"You were so small and beautiful my baby boy".

She pinched his nose making him giggle,"But a little trouble as well,Still I love you with all of my heart",As she took her last bite,She stood up and took him out of his high chair.

"Alright",Marlene said sitting back down and starting to rock him back and forth,"Time to sleep".

Lionel shifted in his mother's arms,Visibly relaxing,"I'm going to put him to sleep",Marlene said standing up and making her way out of the dinning room,You could hear her sing softly to him.

"So what do you think chocolate?",Sirius asked his daughter,Who finished sucking on her bottle,"Want to go to sleep too?",He asked grinning at how quickly she shook her head.

She looked at Albus for support who only chuckled,"Sorry darling but it's too late for young girls like you to be awake",Cindy yawned,Her little mouth opening wide,Sirius chuckled and took her out of the high chair.

"C'mon chocolate",He whispered pulling her to his chest,"Time for bed",In result,She layed her head on his chest.

"You're doing a great job Sirius",Dumbledore said watching the two with a smile,Sirius smiled back,Suddenly he remembered something.

"I'm sorry Albus,But can you hold her for a minute,I need to check on something",He said handing Cindy to Dumbledore.

"Take your time",Dumbledore said his eyes on the infant in his arms,The girl didn't make a sign of discomfort,Instead,She leaned closer to his chest,Mumbling something in her sleep,"Nighty nighty",She mumbled,"Al-Bus",She finished with a yawn.

Dumbledore smiled stroking her hair,"Goodnight to you too darling",He whispered kissing her head,For a few minutes,He watched her sleep,He had dealt with children before,But no one had captured his heart like this girl did,He felt like a grandfather,Whom his granddaughter had him wrapped around her little finger,Very few people had a place in Dumbledore's heart,And the four months old girl managed to win a place deep down,He didn't even notice Sirius enter the room.

"Sorry to make you wait",Sirius said quietly,Not wanting to wake his children up.

"Your daughter is special Sirius",Dumbledore said quietly,"Take care of her".

Sirius smiled at the sight of his daughter,"Of course I will",He said,"She's Daddy's girl".

Dumbledore chuckled fondly,Standing up and handing Sirius his daughter,"Goodnight Sirius",He said going over to the fireplace,Sirius nodded rocking his daughter in his arms.

"Goodnight to you too Albus",Sirius said before the flames turned green then they vanished and Dumbledore vanished with them.

Everything seemed perfect and normal,But everything changes.


	2. Chapter 2:You Can Find Happiness

**_Hi Guys!,Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!,Though I like this story and how it goes more than the last,I don't know but I'm now better at writing,Also please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes,I'm not a native English speaker,Anyway,Enjoy this chapter! ._**

 ** _Chapter 2:You Can Find Happiness In The Dark._**

 ** _Pairings:Lily Potter neè Evans/James Potter,Sirius Black/Marlene Black neè Mckinnon,Andormeda Tonks neè Black/Ted Tonks,Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley neè Prewett._**

 ** _Chapter's Summary:It's Lionel's birthday,And he's turning two years old,Not much to say,Everyone is invited,The Tonks,The Weasleys,The Potters,McGongall,Dumbledore,Remus Lupin,Peter,And Ron and Harry will meet before Hogwarts!!,Hope you enjoy!._**

 ** _You Can Find Happiness In The Dark_**

Months came by,And the war turned more dangerous than ever,You can't even go to some place without being attacked,And you couldn't trust anyone in fear of them being secret Death Eaters,Voldemort is rising to power,Far quicker than any Dark Lord,Thankfully,He is only spreading terror in Britain,But even in the dark,You can find happiness,Today,The second of March,Is the birthday of the Black heir,Lionel Black,And the party seemed to cheer people up.

"Alright birthday boy",Sirius said holding his son above the vanilla cake,"Make a wish",Lionel seemed to think of something and opened his mouth to say it.

"No son you have to wish it in your head so it will come true",He chuckled,Lionel huffed but did anyway,Sirius kissed his head and hugged him tightly,"Happy birthday son",He whispered in his son's ear.

Lionel hugged his father back and buried his face in his chest,"Love you daddy",Lionel said making Sirius smile widely.

"Love you too son",Sirius whispered releasing Lionel,"Now will you help us give everyone a piece of your delicious cake?",He asked to wich Lionel nodded eagerly.

After everyone ate his cake,And wished Lionel happy birthday,Lionel opened his gifts,While everyone gave him things and toys,Cindy gave her brother a sloppy kiss on the cheek,Wich made him happier,And everyone had a smile on their faces when Lionel wrapped his arms clumsily around his baby sister,Needless to say,The party was something that brought smiles to everyone's face,While the children played in the yard,Ron,Harry and Cindy chasing each other,While Lionel seemed busy with watching the older Weasleys fly and play Quidditch,The adults took groups to sit.

The Marauders sat reunited, Molly,Lily,Marlene,Alice,Andormeda and McGongall sat alone,Doing a 'women's talk' ,Dumbledore,Hagrid,Frank,Arthur and Ted all sat down together.

Everyone laughed and smiled like there was no war,Like everything is completly normal,"Hey Moony,When will you get married?",James asked stuffing marshmallows into his mouth.

"You know the answer to that",Remus said eating his chocolate frog,"I can't get married".

"Why not?",Sirius asked leaning back in his chair,Eating his third peice of vanilla cake.

Remus shot him a look,"Because I'm a bloody werewolf that's why",He said clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"What does your furry little problem has to do with you getting married?",James asked swallowing,Looking at Remus as if he had completly lost his mind.

"No one wants to marry a werewolf,And I'll have no children",Remus sighed looking down at his beer,Sirius groaned and James sighed.

"Do shut up Remus,You're going to get married and I'll be the best man",Sirius said sitting properly on his chair,James looked at him like he was crazy.

"You mean _I'll_ be the best man",James said pointing to himself,Sirius snorted,Looking at James with a playful glare.

"No,I'm sure I'll be the best man",Sirius said smirking widely,Peter twitched nervously in his chair.

"Actually I'll choose Prongs",Remus said smiling a little,His friends never failed to make him feel better,He waited for Sirius's dramatic reaction.

Sirius looked at him with a fake hurt expression,"Moony how dare you?!",He exlamied,"I thought we were friends!,How could you betray me?!",Remus laughed along with James,While Peter chuckled nervously.

"You can be the godfather though",Remus said trying to make him feel better,Sirius glared at him and moved far from him.

"Don't pity me",Sirius said in a fake angry tone,Remus shook his head good naturally.

"You know,I feel like a teenager around you guys",Remus said making James and Sirius look at him,"With you two being fathers and married".

"Are you saying we're old?",James demanded making Remus snort,Sirius looked between the two of them,Not knowing if he was saying something good about them.

"No Prongs,I mean that you two",Remus nodded in their direction,"Are the least responsible people I know-"

"Thank you Moony",Sirius said sarcasm in his voice,James laughed and Remus glared at him.

"No,I mean Sirius is the least responsible and he became a father at nineteen,I mean it's impossible!,And James became father at twenty,If anyone tells me when we were at Hogwarts that you two will be great fathers I'll laugh and laugh until I crack and then laugh again",Remus said eyeing the two and ready to explain what he meant,When the two smiled and thanked him,He sighed in relief,His friends can be such idiots sometimes.

"Merlin,You two have some brains now",Remus said destroying the moment making them scowl and start muttering.

"You destroyed our friendship Moony",James muttered making Remus laugh,Sirius shushed him silently.

"A moment of silence for respect to our dead friendship",Sirius said putting a hand over his heart,Remus laughed as James and Sirius went quite for a few seconds before they started to laugh with him.

"I missed you guys",Remus said wiping away his tears from laughing,The two nodded in agreement,"Hey Peter,You're quite today".

Peter stuttered something and excused himself to go to the bathroom,The three looked at each other before they shrugged.

"Do you think he left because of me?",Remus asked making his two best friends snap their attention at him.

"Why would he do that?",James asked in disbelief,Looking at Remus as if he is insane.

"Me being a werewolf and all",Remus shrugged,James and Sirius sighed,"Maybe he doesn't trust me".

"Well,Forget him",Sirius said,"We trust you Moony",He said as if it was obvious.

"Are you sure?",Remus asked,James rolled his eyes.

"Of course we do",James said frowning,"Peter had been acting...Strange lately".

"And I wouldn't of made you the godfather of my daughter if I hadn't trusted you",Sirius pointed out,"And don't worry about Wormtail,He had always been weird".

Remus smiled and just reminded himself how lucky he is to have such loyal and amazing friends.

Maybe the war won't have them to stop their lives,Instead,You don't know when to die,So live your life as you had always wanted.


	3. Chapter 3:Everything Has Limits

**_Hey Guys!,Last chapter was short,And I'm trying to make them longer,Though I would like to know what you think of my story so far,Do you like it do you hate it,I need to know,Anyway,I'm rambling now,So enjoy the third chapte_** ** _r!._**

 ** _Chapter 3:Everything Has Limit_** ** _s._**

 ** _Pairings:Lily Potter neè Evans/James Potter,Sirius Black/Marlene Black neè Mckinnon_**

 ** _Chapter's Summary:Sirius didn't know how it all happened,He just went to a mission and came back to see his house on fire with the Dark Mark in the sky sending a green light towards the burning house._**

 ** _Everything Has Limits_**

Sirius didn't know how it all happened,He just went to a mission and came back to see his house on fire with the Dark Mark sending a green light towards the burning house,From outside,He could hear his children's cries,And he ran into a sprint,He didn't care he might get burned,He didn't care that the flames will eat at his body hungrily,All he cared about was to find his family,All the while the thoughts in his head would be like this, _They can't be dead!,They're alive!_ ,But he wasn't sure,How did it come to this?,Just a few hours ago he said goodbye to his lovely wife and and his two precious children,Lionel and Cindy were only infants!.

As he ran up the stairs,Sirius could hear his children's cries more louder now,And it stabbed him inside his chest like thousands of knives,Going to his and Marlene's bedroom,Where the cries could be heard more clearly and loudly from there,Sirius entered and the sight that greeted him killed him.

Marlene was laying down on the floor,Her usually shinning baby blue eyes were frozen and lifeless,Her body still and unmoving,Her blonde hair covering her neck and forehead,"NO!!!",Sirius screamed desperately,Refusing to believe the sight,He fell next to her cold body,Afraid of touching her.

"Mar please no!",He begged,Tears going down from his face without even noticing,He didn't bother to stop them or wipe them,The love of his life is _dead,_ The only one he ever loved,And he was sure he won't love anyone like he loved her,"No!,No!,Please no!".

Sirius held his beloved wife to his chest,Crying into her hair,His whole world seemed to crash down,And he didn't know how to pick the pieces,The cries of his son and daughter made him snap out of his grief,He looked in the closet,Where the source of the cries are coming from and he found them crying.

Sirius didn't know what to do,He can't ask help from Marlene,And he found himself missing her already,And he can't apperate,He doesn't trust himself with that now,However,He was saved when a _crack_ was heard.

Sirius wheeled around,His wand at ready,But the only he saw was James,Hurrying towards him,James took Marlene and held Sirius's arm,A moment later,Sirius found himself in James and Lily's house.

"James!!",Lily screamed running to him,"Are they alright??!!",She asked checking Lionel and Cindy.

"Dead...She's dead..",Sirius managed before he broke down,"Marlene,My _love...dead.."_

Lily looked horrified,James's eyes were wide with shock,Lionel and Cindy were crying,Everything seemed blurred,The voices grew distant,And soon enough,Sirius couldn't hear anything...

 _"Are the children alright James?",An old fimiliar voice asked,It seemed consumed by sadness._

 _"Yes Albus,But Marlene...",James probably couldn't continue the sentence,Sirius heard him choke on a sob._

 _"How is Sirius?",Dumbledore asked,Sirius became confused,Then he remembered what happened and opened his eyes.._

"MARLENE!!!",Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs,His chest was rising in panic and he buried his hands in his hair,Clenching it tightly,No,Marlene couldn't be dead,She should be here,Calming him down and telling him it's a nightmare,She promised to be there for him..

"Sirius...",It was James,Sirius broke down crying,And he felt his best friend's arms wrap around him,Just like he did whenever Sirius was upset because of his family.

He didn't know how long he had cried,But to him,It didn't matter,Marlene, _His_ Marlene is gone,Forever,And nothing would bring her back,He will never hear her voice again,Never feel her touch...

After what seemed like hours,Sirius calmed down enough to speak,But he didn't meet anyone's eyes,"Are L and Cindy alright?",He asked,His voice horase and trembling.

"They are alright Sirius,Luckily,The Death Eaters didn't find them,And Marlene refused to tell them where they are",James said quietly,Sirius felt relief wash over him,At least his children are alive.

"Where is Albus?",Sirius asked trying to shake the image of Marlene's dead body out of his head,"I thought I heard him".

"You did",James said sniffing,"While you cried,Cindy heard you and started to cry causing Lionel to cry too,Lily comforted Lionel and he comforted Cindy".

Sirius nodded,Not wanting to talk,"You can stay here as long as you need or want",James offered since the Blacks don't have a home now.

"Thanks Prongs",Sirius whispered,James clapped him on the shoulder comfortingly,"I need sometime alone".

James nodded,Understanding,And left the room,Sirius needed sometime to understand what happened,He would if he was in his place,Honesty,James didn't know what to do if Lily died.

He found Albus making sparks out of his wand,Making Cindy,Who was sitting in his lap,Giggle madly,James knew how effective it is with children,It is,After all,Harry's favourite game.

"More!!",The one year-old squealed in delight,Clapping her chubby hands together,"Pwease!!".

Dumbledore laughed and made more,James smiled for the first time tonight and went to check on Harry,Who strangely,Didn't wake up at the noise.

"You scared me tonight darling",Albus said watching as Cindy touched his silver beard with curious eyes,"I thought I lost you".

Cindy,Not understanding what he meant,Grinned at him,Her two front teeth showing,Albus could of truly lost her,She was the granddaughter he never had,The girl brought happiness in his heart,She and her brother could've died in the fire,But most of all,How could anyone want to let _infants_ , _Infants!!!,_ Burn to death!!!,How could they??!!

And to leave a dead woman's body in the fire to burn and turn to ash was cruel,He never thought that the Death Eaters would be that cruel and heartless,Albus hugged the girl tightly,Feeling little fists clutch his robes tightly,He won't allow anyone to touch her or hurt her anymore,He will protect her.

"Shush...It's alright darling",Dumbledore soothed,Rocking the girl back and forth in his arms,"You're safe,I'll protect you".

"Pwootet?",The infant asked curiously,And soon enough grey and round eyes stared at him with curiosity and confusion,Albus chuckled at her inoccene.

"Yes,I'll protect you",He promised smiling slightly,She bobbed her head to the side,Crunched her nose and knitted her small eyebrows in confusion.

"How?",Cindy asked,Her black hair moving to one side,Albus chuckled again.

"I will,Don't worry",He replied,She stared at him for a minute before grinning.

"Okay!!",She said touching his long beard again,Buring her little fingers in it and giggling as they came out from the other side.

"Albus",A horase and weak voice called,When Dumbledore turned towards it,He saw Sirius leaning against the doorway,As if his legs weren't strong enough to carry him,Albus found himself pitting the man,To lose his wife and become a single father of two at twenty-one was a huge jump in one night.

"Is Cindy alright?",Sirius asked his eyes flexed on his daughter,Albus nodded,Standing up with Cindy in his arms,The girl didn't notice her father,Still transfixed by the headmaster's beard.

"Are you alright Sirius?",Dumbledore asked sympathy written all over his features.

Sirius nodded and held his arms out to take his daughter,The weight of her in his arms made him sigh in relief,"Hey chocolate",He whispered hugging her close to his chest.

"Daddy!!!",The girl squealed in delight,Reaching up to touch his face,Sirius held her tighter,He could've lost his children,His light,His own flesh and blood,He will never hear the squeals 'Daddy!' from his daughter whenever he comes him home,He will never wake up to strange noises in the kitchen at night only to see his son sitting on the floor covered in food with his mouth full...

He could've lost all of his family tonight,He could've lost the most precious and important things and people in his life,Cindy and Lionel,His children.

"Daddy's here chocolate",Sirius whispered soothing her,"He will never leave you again,I promise",He said drawing back to look at her face,She looks like a mini Malrene,And his heart ached in his chest for her presence...

But he ignored the feeling,He needs to check on his son,He needs to make sure he is alright.

"Albus do you mind putting her for sleep while I go to check on my son?",Sirius asked,Looking at his daughter who was yawning tiredly,The headmaster smiled in return and held his arms out to receive the girl.

Knowing his daughter will be in good care,Sirius left to where he knew he will find his son,The kitchen's floor was covered with chocolate,And sitting on the floor with his mouth and fists full of brownies,Sat Lionel eating hungirly at the delicious dessert,In times like that,Marlene would scold him and say that he should stop eating so much food.

The thought made something shatter in him,But he ignored it again and smiled at his son,Who was very busy with eating that he didn't notice his father.

"Hey son",Sirius said softly,Lionel froze and turned slowly to face him,His baby blue eyes so alike his mother's peering at Sirius as if to see if he was angry.

Sirius chuckled making Lionel grin cheekily at him,His mouth covered with chocolate and his white pyjamas brown,Sirius cleaned the floor with a wave of his wand and knelt down to pick his son up.

"How are you doing?",The father asked his only son,"Let's get you to bath and then to sleep".

"NO! NO! NO! NO!",Lionel screamed,No,is his favourite new word,And he started to use it regularly,Sirius laughed and tickled him a bit.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!",Sirius said moving up to the stairs to bath him,Lionel did fight a little,But he gave up and started to play with the bubbles,And as Sirius slept with both of his children safe in his arms,He knew it won't be easy to raise the two alone,But he will do his best to make sure they are happy,Safe and healthy.


	4. Chapter 4:October 31st 1981

**_Hey Guys!,As you probably know,James and Lily will die in this chapter,And it all will be tragic,Sorry and please don't hate me!,But it's part of the story!,I have to make the story_** ** _tragic and lovely,And I really dread this part,Anyway,Let's launch into the story,Hope you enjoy!_**.

 ** _Chapter 4:October 31st 1981._**

 ** _Pairings:Lily Potter neè Evans_** ** _/Jame_** ** _s Potter._**

 ** _Chapter's Summary:On the 31st night of October 1981,Halloween night,Lord Voldemort found the Potters,And in mere minutes,The lives of many people took a crash,Because of one friend's betrayal..._**

 ** _October 31st 1981_**

Laughter sounds were heard from the streets,As every child knocked on the doors of each house in order,Until the the house's owners opened the door,Smiling and holding a large bowel of candy as the children shrieked in delight, _'Trick or treat?!',_ And filling their baskets with sweets,Yet,The smiles and laughter of the people all around him made Peter feel sick.

James and Sirius made him the secret keeper,Saying that Sirius will pretend to be the secret keeper while Peter was the real one,Changing without telling anyone,Yet,The best friends didn't know that Peter is,In fact,A Death Eater.

He didn't want to be one,But he knew he will be safe,And Voldemort already knew that he was the secret keeper,So,If he wants to live and survive this mad war,He will become one of Voldemort's servants,And he will do anything,And he means _anything_ to stay alive,Even if it means betraying his own friends...

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

"Alright everyone!",James said clapping his hands together,"Enough sweets for today!,And specially you Harry!,I want to sleep tonight".

Harry giggled and stuck his tounge out at his father,Moving over and grabbing handful of chocolate frogs just as Lily entered the room,Carrying a large plate of homemade cookies.

"Harry no!",Lily scolded putting the plate on the coffe table in the living room befoe pursing her lips and furrowing her eyebrows,Her index raised as if she tells him it's wrong.

Harry,However,Scrunched up his face,And started to shake his index ridiculously,Mocking his mother,James and Sirius laughed loudly while Lily's lips thinned.

"Let him be",Sirius said taking one of the cookies and leaning back into his armchair,He had grown better in the past weeks,He came over his grief for Marlene,Of course not completly,But enough for him to be able to live alone and take care of his children.

"Don't encourage him Sirius!,"Lily hissed at him,Immaditly,Sirius shrunk from her,Causing James to snort.

"What a brave man you are Padfoot",James sarcastically,Sirius shot him a glare and took two cookies,Putting one in his mouth and the other still in his hands,He stood up and went over his son,Who was covered with chocolate from head to toe.

"They're really rude aren't they son?",Sirius asked his son sitting down beside him,Lionel grinned and held his hand out.

"Cookie!",Lionel squealed demanding,Sirius laughed and gave him half.

"Sharing is caring my beautiful son",Sirius said handing him the half,Lionel,Being so happy with eating his cookie,Just nodded clumsily,His whole hand pushed in his mouth.

The clock ticked declaring midnight,Sirius sighed and stood up,"Alright guys it's getting late,I better go and put L and chocolate to bed",He said picking his son up and walking over to his daughter,Who was busy colouring a big Mandrake.

"Alright Padfoot,But be careful",James warned taking Harry in his arms and tickling him a bit,Harry let out a loud giggle.

"And if you need anything just floo call",Lily said taking Harry from James and sighed,"You need a bath Harry".

"Goodbye Prongs,Goodbye Lils and you too Harry",Sirius said grinning as Harry waved to him while Lily took him upstairs to bath him.

"Goodbye L,And Cindy too",James cooed hugging each one of them,Inculding Sirius,"Happy Halloween".

"Happy Halloween",Sirius called before he flooed to his flat in London,Not far away from Grimmuald Place 12,He wouldn't of chosen to live where his Mother is living if it wasn't safe for both of his children,L and Cindy are more important than _her_ ,So he chose a place where all the people around him are muggles.

"Alright!,L,Chocolate,Let's go and get you bathed",Sirius chimed in making Lionel run away and Cindy squeal in delight,Sirius laughed and carried his daughter before running off after his son,Making the infant in his arms giggle madly.

"Gotcha you!",Sirius exlaimed picking Lionel with one arm,Making him scream and struggle against his father's hold,Realising he isn't strong enough to get away,Lionel tried another way,Wailing.

Sirius winced,Instead of letting him down,He ran to the bathroom and turned the water on and with a flick of his wand,Colourful bubbles appeared in the small tub that is made for children.

Lionel stopped crying and giggled loudly,Clapping his hands together,Sirius rid him of his clothes and placed him carefully in the tub and started to undress his daughter to join her brother.

"Now be good and play a little,Just a little",Sirius said as soon as Cindy and Lionel were in the water,Splashing water and giggling madly,Accidentally splashing their father,Who laughed and started to splash them softly.

Loving the sound his children make whenever he splashed them,Sirius repeated his actions for several minutes,Making his children giggle loudly and splash him in return,And he,Not minding that he was soaking wet with water,Laughed heartily and removed his hair from his eyes.

"Alright,Time to get out",Sirius said playfully,Holding the blue towel out to Lionel,Who went in it willingly,Sirius dried him and wrapped him in it,Taking the small red towel for his daughter.

"C'mon Chocolate",Sirius said soothingly to his stubborn daughter,Who always put up a fight whenever he made a move to get her out of the tub,"Be a good girl and let me take you out of the tub".

Cindy watched his every move carefully,Regarding him for a few seconds before holding her arms out to him,Sirius sighed in relief before drying her as well.

After dressing the two(And chasing after Lionel who ran around the flat naked)Sirius himself bathed and put them to sleep,Satisfied with how quickly they fell asleep,He went to his own bed,Hoping for sleep to come before the morning did.

But it didn't,The news that You-Know-Who found the Potters did instead,That James,Lily and Harry might be dead came,That Peter had betrayed them came,Maybe it was his anger and sorrow that made him blind and go to Godric's Hollow after making sure protective charms were put on his flat,That he didn't believe Lily and James are dead,That he didn't believe Harry had survived a killing curse,That he didn't believe that Peter had betrayed them all.

And most of all that he went after him,Almost killed him if the traitor hadn't faked his death and framed him,And when the Aurors came to take him to Azkaban without a trial,He laughed,Because he knows that if he didn't,He'll cry,He'll wail,And that he did,After the Dementors got him,Reminding him of his wife's dead and cold body,Reminding him of his friends lifeless and worried eyes,Reminding him of a child's wails,Reminding him of houses burning and on fire,But when it ended,He laughed again,He wasn't insane,He was hurt,He was grieving,He was wailing and screaming,But he did all of that from the inside.

But no one knew he's innocent,No one knew that Peter is alive and he is the one who should be in Azkaban,No one knew that Harry won't have anyone to take care of him,All people knew that Harry Potter,The-Boy-Who-Lived,Is the first and only one who survived the killing curse and rid the world of Lord Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5:Life Takes A Horrible Twist

**_Hey Guys!,You have no idea how much I had waited for the weekend to come,Now it's finally arrived,I shall update once more,Considering I'm ignoring three assignments to hand on Sunday to update,I'm hanging on really well,And I most likely to update on weekends,Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter 5:Life Takes A Horrible Twist._**

 ** _Pairings:Andormeda Tonks neè Black/Ted Tonks,Petunia Dursley neè Evans/Vernon Dursley,James Potter/Lily Potter neè Evans,Marlene Black neè Mckinnon/Sirius Black._**

 ** _Chapter's Summary:After the Potters die and Sirius ends up in Azkaban without a trial,Cindy and Lionel are left with the only living relatives they have. Walburga Black,Andormeda Tonks,Bellatrix LeStrange and Narcissa Malfoy. But the bigger question is,Wich one of those four will be their new family?_**

 ** _Life Takes A Horrible Twist_**

Andormeda Tonks neè Black sighed as she looked at her herself in the mirror,Her face that of a strong woman that suggested that she isn't someone to cross,But from the inside,She is screaming and wailing,Why?

Well,If her beloved cousin hadn't became one of Voldemort's Death Eaters and betrayed his best friends,She wouldn't be in this mess. The mess that is deciding where his own children will live,Wether with her,Or one of her horrible and cold sisters,Or her lovely and very pure-blooded aunt,Walburga Black.

Well,There really isn't any deciding to do,Bella will get caught,Narcissa won't be willing to take any babies,Having made it clear that she only wants one son,Walburga on the other hand...

Ever since Regulaus' death,The Black family has only one heir,Sirius. And he did have an heir,Lionel is a sweet and cute boy,But being raised by Walburga would probably make him either cold and harsh or an obeying cowardly idiot. And That is what Walburga wants him to be,An heir,Not a grandson,And Andormeda sowre to never let that happen.Ever.

So the real competition would be between the Tonks family and Walburga. And honestly Andormeda is just too tired to deal with her aunt,Too tired to raise children that aren't hers,But she doesn't have a choice,She _must_ take Lionel and Cindy in,Or they will grow up to be lost and bitter,And that she doesn't want.

It's kind of funny,Because she herself is bitter and angry,Why?,Well there are a lot of reasons. First; Sirius should've of never betrayed James after all he did to him,He should've of never killed Peter and those poor muggles. Second; She thought Sirius is different,Like her,Like he doesn't care if someone is a muggle or muggle-born,But she was wrong,So very wrong. Her favourite cousin betrayed his own best friend who had always been there for him for his own neck.

Perhaps it's because of Marlene's death,Perhaps he saw that his children wouldn't be safe if he keeps fighting with the light side,Maybe...Maybe he only wanted to protect what remained of his family...

But weren't James,Lily,Harry and Peter family too?,At least that was what he told her,And talking about him telling her things,Did she really know Sirius?,Her favourite and bright little cousin,She thought she knew him,But she was wrong.Again.

All those deaths and news of sadness and happiness were all mixed up in Andormeda's head,Making her have a terrible headache and her heart pounding like crazy. James and Lily's deaths,Harry being an orphan,Peter getting destroyed that the only thing that is left of him is a finger,Voldemort's defeat...

And despite the murder of the Potters and Peter,People are celebrating,And she felt even more angry by thinking about it. She couldn't believe how shameless people could be,Celebrating when they should be mourning,Not a care in the world that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' is now an orphan,Not caring that that 'awful Sirius Black' is now in Azkaban and left his children on their own.

Yet,A voice kept nagging her in her head reminding her that she shouldn't be angry with them,After all the terror that You-Know-Who caused,Witches and Wizards all around Britain were able to breath a sigh of relief after almost five years.

Sighing again,Andormeda left her room and went to go and meet with Albus Dumbledore.

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

"As you all know,We are here to decide wich one of you would be the rightful guardian to care for the Black children",Millicent Bagnold,The 31st Minister of magic said leaning back in her seat behind her desk.

"Madame Minister",Andormeda called poiletly,Bagnold turned her head towards her,And already,Andormeda could feel her heart hammering in her chest,Her clothes grew impossibly tight.

"Yes Mrs.Tonks?",Bgnold said sitting properly in her chair,She honestly didn't know wich one would be a good guardian,But from what she heard about the Malfoys and LeStranges,There is no way she would allow the children to live with them. But Walburga Black isn't a very nice and sweet woman,One accidental encounter in The Three Broomsticks proved it,But to tell the truth she doesn't know much about the Tonks. Luckily,Dumbledore knows,She knows that shouldn't be relying too much on the old man but she found herself in need for help.

"I swear on my life that I'll take and protect both Lionel and Cindy Black with my life,I'll make sure to be the mother figure and take them as my own",Andormeda said holding her ground and making sure not to make her voice waver or turn her gaze away,No matter how much she would like to look away and run out of this room. "I'm ready to take the Unbreakable Vow".

Minister Bagnold looked to be thinking about it for a few seconds before turning her head towards Walburga Black,Who looked like she would like nothing more than to put Andormeda under the Cruciatus Curse for eternity.

"Well?",Bgnold asked waiting patiently for the woman to snap. "Well what?",Came the sharp reply,It never failed to make Walburga irriated by people excepting things from her,And she would snap at them,And she had gotten more moody after Regulaus...

Despite what people thought,Walburga truly and really loved her son,And she would never admit it to anyone but she regrets making him A Death Eater at such young age. It's a matter of pride and nothing else,And it's true that Sirius had been disowned but he has an heir,And she will make sure that Lionel Sirius Black grows to be the perfect Black heir.

"Aren't you going to give your opinion on that matter?",Bgnold asked resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the childish behaviour this woman has. Honestly,It's no wonder no one visits her or likes her.

"My opinion on this matter is very clear",Walburga snarled,"I'll raise the boy to be the perfect Black heir and engage the girl to the Malfoy's son".

Bagnold almsot voimted from disgust and distaste,She knew that Walburga Black is an awful human being but not like that,With or without Dumbledore's help,She already decided where the Blacks will live.

"Albus do you want to say anything on this matter?",Millicent asked turning her gaze away from the monaster in front of her to the old man sitting next to Andormeda. He had been silent the whole encounter,But he looked to be grieving and angry.

"Yes I do Millicent",Dumbledore begun,His voice didn't waver nor did it raise his it. "I believe we both had made our decision".

Bagnold nodded and took a deep breath,Looking at the nervous young woman in front of her,Then to the grim looking Black and finally to the twinkling eyes that belong to Albus Dumbledore.

Letting that breath out,She felt herself calm down automatically,The tightness in her chest disappeared without a trace. All the fear and nervousness seconds ago became dust,She did not speak until she was sure that she is calm enough to collect her voice.

"Lionel and Cindynetha Black will live with Andormeda Tonks".

 ** _A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter,And Bati,Thank you very much for your notes and review,It truly helped me,Also,Please review and point out any grammar or spelling mistake,Just not in the hateful way,I repeat,Keep your hateful and negative comments for yourself,Don't like it don't read it,Goodbye!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Life Goes On

**_Hey Guys!,I finished my three assignments today,And since I'm bored and have nothing better to do,I decided to update my story,I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter 6:Life Goes On._**

 ** _Pairings:Andormeda Tonks neè Black/Ted Tonks,Molly Weasley neè Prewett/Arthur Weasley._**

 ** _Chapter's Summary:After their father's arrest,Cindy and Lionel are living with the Tonks,Follow her as she meets the Weasleys,And as she_** ** _celebrates Christmas of year 1985..._**

 ** _Life Goes On_**

Christmas of 1985 was bright as anyone could picture it,Families were all gathered around the fireplace in their living room,Surrounded by the warmth of the fire and happiness,Presents were all around the Christmas trees from all directions. In one short sentence,Christmas this year is _magical_.

Inside one special house,The house of the Tonks,Were two children running around the living room excitedly with a twelve years-old girl chasing after them.

"Lionel leave the biscuits alone! Cindy stop jumping on the sofa! Dora stop running around after them!",Andormeda called out to them getting frustrated with the trio,She knew raising them would be hard but she hardly thought that it will be _that_ hard. Well,They're Sirius' children after all,The thought made something inside her shatter and she shook her head roughly. "The Weasleys would be here any second now!".

At the mention of the Weasleys,Cindy stopped jumping on the sofa and ran towards her guardian,Wrapping her little arms around her aunt. "They are our new friends right?! I'm sooooo excited to meet them!!".

All of the frustration that Andormeda felt before was gone like you had grabbed a twoel and cleaned a dirty spot when she looked at her cousin's daughter. Cindy may be five years-old but she is the most beautiful and cute girl Andormeda had ever seen,Her long black silky and thick hair went down to her hips,Her grey eyes always sparkled with happiness and warmth. Her black hair and grey eyes are the only thing she got from Sirius,For her face,Is a copy of Marlene's. Red full lips,Pale pink cheeks,Nose not too long and too wide too.

Her brother on the other hand,Is a mini Sirius,Both actions and looks,But by his baby blue eyes you can tell the two apart. Lionel grew up to be very protective of his sister,And Andormeda already felt pity towards Cindy's future boyfriend.

"Of course dear",Andormeda said smiling gently down at the girl,Who only grinned wider and went over to hug her six years-old brother,Who hugged her back in return.

Suddenly the bell rang and both of the children gasped before looking at each other,Exchanging wide grins,And ran outside the living room into the hallway,Racing all the way to the door. Andormeda flickered her wand and the sofa became neat and the living room looked as tidy as ever.

"And you will never guess what Lionel and I did!",Came Cindy's voice exclaiming from the hallway,Andormeda listened closely,Hearing a gentle chuckle in return.

"What did you two do darling?",Came an old and calm voice in respone,Though it was calm and quite,Andormeda could sense joy and happiness coming from it,And she only oragonized the voice as Albus Dumbledore's voice.

"We played out in the snow and got soaked wet and Auntie Andy had to bath us twice because we repeated that two times!",Cindy jumped up and down on her little feet,Both of her hands clutching tightly into Dumbledore's right hand.

Dumbledore let out an amused chuckle making Cindy beam proudly. It seemed that whenever Cindy is around,Dumbledore was always in good spirits.

"Lovely story darling,Now can I please sit down?,I had travelled here from Hogwarts and an old man like myself can't stay too long on his feet",Dumbledore smiled softly. Urgently,Cindy pulled him towards the armchair near the fire.

"Are you warm Al?, Do you need anything?, A cup of tea?, Another pillow? Just tell me if you need anything!",Cindy rambled forgetting about Andormeda and Dora who were invisible in her eyes whenever Dumbledore came. For some reason,Dumbledore visited almost every two weeks,Bringing new toys to both Lionel and Cindy whenever he came.

Maybe he felt guilty or sympathy towards the two for losing both of their parents,Or maybe he liked them very much for him to visit regularly. But whatever reason it is,Andormeda is thankful,The two listen to Albus and he helps with raising them. And Andormeda can't thank him enough.

"No thank you darling,I'm alright",Dumbledore replied smiling as she simply beamed at him,Though he looked and felt happy,He was shattering from the inside. The little girl reminds him very much of his beloved little sister,Ariana. Her energy and excitement reminds him very much of Ariana,The way she worried and is so urgent to help is all Ariana,The Ariana before the attack. After the three muggle boys attacked her,Ariana never recovered. Her eyes were always dull and empty,Her body didn't grow and her mind...well,It wasn't very good. Still to this day,Albus can't shake the image of his little sister's body laying on the ground because of how idiotic and naive he was when he was seventeen. It costed him his siblings,Ariana dead and Aberforth hating him,And Albus had lost any family he had left.

And he was alone to deal with the pain,Regret and guilt. Pain because of his friend's betrayal,Because of his sister's death,Because of Aberforth shouting at him and telling him it was all his fault. Regret that he hadn't seen through Grindelwald,Regret that he hadn't taken care of his sister like he was supposed to,Regret that he had actually helped Grindelwald find the Elder wand. Guilt that all of people were killed if he had faced Grindelwald sooner,Guilt that Ariana died,Guilt that Aberforth lives a lonely life.

Life was never easy for Albus Dumbledore,But he tried to make it easy for the people he cared for. He already failed the Potters and the Blacks,But that doesn't stop him from trying to mend things for their children.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt something light on his lap. Looking at the person who placed it on his lap,Cindy was looking at him eagerly as if waiting for him to jump from joy.

Looking down at his lap,Albus saw a large parchment. It's a dark drawing lighted up with the lights of the Christmas tree,And sitting under it and exchanging gifts with bright smiles lighting their faces,Were Albus and Cindy.

Albus was so lost in admiring the wonderful drawing made by a five years-old to notice the sparkling grey eyes waiting patiently for a reaction to come out from him. "So?",Cindy asked after a while startling Dumbledore.

Albus looked up from his gift to smile widely at the girl,All of his thoughts of Ariana and Aberforth were forgetten the moment he saw the sparkling round bright grey eyes. It never failed to amaze him,Every time he looked at the youngest Black's eyes,They seem to have their own sparkle that only Cindy has.

"I like it very much darling",Dumbledore assured the wide smile never leaving his face,His joy from the outside is nothing compared to his joy from the inside. "In fact,I have brought a gift for you too".

Immaditly,Cindy's eyes lightened up and she beamed happily at him. She simply couldn't believe her luck,First Al liked her gift and now he's giving her something too!. Christmas is very delightful!

"Really Al?!, What did you bring me?!",Cindy asked jumping up and down in excitement,Though she did try to act like she isn't that excited.

Dumbledore chuckled fondly and with a flick of his wand,Big white parchments with paint of all colours appeared. Gasping at her favourite gift,Cindy took it in eager hands staring at it in both shock and delight.

After recovering from her shock,Cindy looked up and smiled a grateful smile at the old wizard and placed her gift aside on the coffe table. She climbed in Dumbledore's lap and hugged him tightly buring her smiling face in his chest,It was the only way she knew to express her happiness and love for Al,And she always felt safe in his arms,Even before she knew that he is the greatest wizard of their time.

"Thank you Al",Cindy whispered in his chest,Though it came out muffled,Albus could tell it came out with emotions. And he just sat there in shock for several seconds before slowly wrapping his arms around her and held her tightly. He desperately wanted to tell her how much she means to him,How much he loves her,But he didn't know how to express it with words,He was always better at action than words and he tried his very best to show her that he cared for her.

"You're welcome darling",Dumbledore whispered in her hair laying a gentle kiss there. He didn't move from the embrace and neither did she,And he suddenly felt very comfortable and warm,Not only from the inside but from the outside too,Like there was a cold Winter storm and then the warm Summer breeze swept over him and warmed him.

All of a sudden,Cindy pulled away and smiled happily at him,Maybe she never stopped,But Albus didn't care,He didn't even know that he was smiling until he felt pain in his cheeks. The moment was broken by Andormeda calling out to Cindy.

"Cindy,Dear,Where is your brother?",Andormeda asked looking around the living room looking for the older Black. Cindy turned her attention back to her Aunt before sliding down from Dumbledore's lap.

"Lionel said that he wants to go out to the back yard to play in the snow",She shrugged it off like it was a simple thing like she was talking about the weather.

Andormeda groaned and quickly sprinted towards the door,All the way muttering about how Lionel would get himself ill and how much trouble he's making. Cindy laughed gleefully before running to the window and drew the curtians open to see Andormeda chasing after Lionel,Who was soaking wet and running as fast as he could without falling face down in the ankle deep snow.

"Al! Come and see Lionel! Auntie Andy is chasing after him and he's running around the yard! Al you can't miss it!",Cindy shouted gleefully her eyes never leaving the window,Dumbledore smiled and reminded himself that this is Cindy and not Ariana,Even if they have the same personalities and gave him the same nickname. But even with his best effort,He can't stop thinking about Ariana whenever he sees Cindy.

"I can see darling but I can't stay here for too long",Dumbledore informed her sadly,For once,He's not looking foward to go back to Hogwarts,Instead he wants to stay here and spend the Christmas with Cindy. Cindy's head turned quickly to Albus with her grey eyes filled with sadness and disappointment and her smile was nowhere to be found. Al is leaving?,But he really looked very happy and cheerful,Why would he want to leave?

Cindy always hoped that whenever Christmas came that Al would stay,Al would come and stay for a really short time than leave but she couldn't stop herself from hoping that he would stay each time he visited,But it was proven fruitless each time.

Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes shone with fresh tears and if Dumbledore isn't used to always staying calm,He would've ran up to the girl and hugged her tightly.

"But why Al?,Where do you always go?,Can't you spend one Christmas with us?,With me?",Cindy questioned moving away from the window to stare at Dumbledore,She felt like crying,Why can't Al stay here?,Isn't he happy?

Dumbledore sighed and stood up from his chair and crossed the room towards her,Simply spreading his arms wide and allowing her to sink into his embrace. He felt awful,Just moments ago,The girl was jumping and dancing from delight,And now he destroyed her happiness and he cursed himself over million times in his head. Albus really couldn't tell if he's the reason that everyone he loves or cares for always loose happiness and warmth from them,But he made a lot of mistakes with his life that whenever he remembers them he wants to kill himself from shame.

"I'm sorry darling but I must go back to Hogwarts,Otherwise,The Headmaster's seat would be empty",He explained soothingly drawing her back from the hug to look at her face.

Cindy's expression changed from sadness to confusion in seconds,"Hogwarts?",She asked cocking her head to one side. Albus chuckled and removed her hair from her face.

"Yes Hogwarts,It's a school for wizards like your brother and witches like you",He explained further watching fondly as her eyes lit up with interest and curiosity. He will always be proud of his school no matter what,No place could compare to it,And it's a home for thousands of studants. It's part of why he chose to go back there,To go and remain at Hogwarts instead of being a Minister,It was the only home he could think of after Ariana's...

Menatly shaking his head,Albus forced himself to focus back on present day and the grey eyed girl in front of him. "I want to go to Hogwarts!",The cry of the little girl made him smile and shake his head,It came out eager and pleading.

"Not yet darling,Not until you're eleven",Albus tried his best not to crush the little girl's hope,He had already done enough by leaving her each time he visits.

Cindy stared at him for a while before sighing,Defeated and nodded obediently. Albus smiled again and kissed her forehead and embraced her tightly one last time before letting go of her,"I will come back the next Monday and give this to your brother",He said flickering his wand and a square wrapped box appeared in Cindy's arms.

Cindy shrugged before looking up at Dumbledore and gave him a small smile as if telling him he can rely on her,"Okay I will",She finally said walking over to Albus to kiss his cheek.

In that moment,Albus wished that she is truly his blood and granddaughter and not the orphaned girl who doesn't know anything about her parents. No child deserves to live orphaned,And he understood the feeling quite well,And whenever he looks at her or Lionel or the mere thought of Harry,He feels as if he betrayed them and let them down.

"Goodbye Al!",Cindy exlaimed suddenly her arms growing tired of carrying the wrapped gift,What was in it anyway?,She putted it down and waved at Dumbledore. "Happy Christmas!".

Despite being unwilling to leave,Albus smiled back,"Happy Christmas to you too darling". Cindy didn't accompany him to the door being too busy looking around the house for something new to draw,And as he gently shut the door and walked a few steps away from the porch,He realised it was worth coming here in this weather as long as he saw the sparkle of happiness in Cindy's eyes.

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

After spending half-hour chasing after Lionel in the back yard and bath him and dress him along with herself,Andormeda made sure that everything is in place,The evening hadn't even begun and she's already exhausted and she would like nothing else than to go to her comfort zone in the bedroom and sleep or do nothing at all,Just simply staring and relaxing.

The thought alone made her lazy but as soon as she sat down on the sofa,The doorbell rang causing her to groan in annoyance,For a few seconds she just sat there relaxing before deciding it's rude to leave your guests on your porch.

But before she could get up,Ted was already on his way,Bless him. She honestly didn't want any guests over now and was regretting her choice,Because seriously,You have to take care of three energy balls,Why would you need another seven?

"Hello Molly,Arthur",Andormeda heard Ted greet from the doorway,His voice was warm and joyful. "Come in it'll be rude of me to leave you out in this weather".

"Oh don't worry about us Ted",Molly replied,Though Andormeda could her the smile in her voice. "I brought you a homemade cake",She said cheerfully and Andormeda would happily admit that she quite liked the homemade food that Molly made and even sometimes asked for the recipe.

"You shouldn't have Molly",Ted replied though the happy and eager tone in his voice said otherwise. "Really we only want you here,Your presence is all we need".

The voices grew louder and Andormeda stood up when they were almost in the living room out of respect and manners,She glanced over at the two Black siblings who were happily playing with puzzles. "Andormeda!",She heard the exlaim and turned around to smile at Molly and give her a quick hug in greeting.

"Hello Molly",Andormeda greeted warmly,"How are you all doing?",The question was mentioned about the whole Weasley clan.

"Oh we're fine",Molly replied more warmly and smiled widely when she spotted Cindy and Lionel. "Oh look at those two cuties!".

In one blink of an eye,The entire Weasley family were sitting on the sofa with Lionel and Cindy happily seated in the middle and chatting freely and answering questions without hesitation.

Maybe spending Christmas with nine energy balls isn't as bad as one might think.


	7. Chapter 7: The Letter

**_Hey Guys!,It's been a while I know,I had been really busy the last month and I couldn't update. Anyway,This chapter,Cindy is going to get her letter to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry._** ** _Also I published a new story,It's called The Dumbledore Family,Check it out please!_**

 ** _Love,_** ** _Cindynetha Black_**

 ** _Chapter 7:The Letter_**

 ** _Pairings:Andormeda_** ** _Tonks neè Black/Ted Tonks_**

 ** _Chapter's Summary:Cindy celebrates her eleventh birthday and gets her Hogwarts letter on the very same day!_**

 ** _She even gets a new dog which was bought by her godfather,Remus Lupin_**

 ** _The Letter_**

The sun shone bright and early on the second day of August, declaring the start of a new month. As it rose in the sky telling people that morning had finally came, the door of one Cindynetha Marlene Black opened to reveal a black-haired boy with baby blue eyes. The boy looked around twelve and with his straight bangs on his forehead he looked adorable.

Sneaking quietly into his little sister's room, Lionel walked slowly and carefully to the bed where she lays deep in slumber. After climbing into bed and removing the covers, he took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

" Wake up Cindy! Wake up!", Lionel screamed at the top of his lungs making the sleeping girl jump and fall to the floor.

Cindy groaned as she hit the floor hard and her head hit the wooden floor. She tried to touch it and see if it hurts a lot and winced slightly at the smallest touch of her fingers. This is real pain.

Lionel seemed to notice his sister's pain for he looked down at her from the bed. " You alright?", he asked concerned.

Cindy shot him a glare but winced again as she stood up since her back also hit the floor. _' What a great way to start a day '_ She thought sarcastically rolling her eyes.

" No I'm not", she shot back giving him a glare that can make even the darkest of creatures cower in fear. Lionel bit his lip, wether from nervousness or guilt, Cindy couldn't tell.

" Sorry...", Lionel apoapologized weakly. He looked sincere and guilty. He felt bad, really bad. He knew he shouldn't of yelled out loud but he got very excited for his sister's birthday and thought that she would only scream and then scold him for scaring her. But not for her to fall and get hurt, he really needs to start to thinking before he acts.

Cindy noticed her brother scolding himself inside his head and sighed. She knew he only meant good and wanted to have fun, that made her regret her cold and harsh comment so as soon as she stood up she went to him and enveloped him in a reassuring hug.

" It's alright, I shouldn't of yelled at you too", Cindy said as she held her brother close to her. Lionel relaxed and hugged her back.

" I shouldn't of scared you too", Lionel said ready to take full blame and he excepted his sister to just say yes and it is his fault but she surprised him when she said that she should've gotten used to it by now.

" Okay enough hugs and let's get going", Lionel said pulling away and jumping out of the bed. Cindy looked surprised but she didn't say anything. Had she really forgotten?

" Don't tell me you forgot!", Lionel exclaimed in disbelief, how could she forget something as important as that?!

Cindy looked confused now, what had she forgotten? " Forgot what?", she asked genuinely curious.

Lionel let out a scoff before opening his arms wide and shouted. " Happy birthday Cindy!", he shouted running to her and embracing her tightly.

Cindy suddenly remembered. It's her birthday! how did she forget about it! WAIT!!!.. If it's her birthday then she is eleven years-old which means...

" I'M GOING TO GO TO HOGWARTS!!!", Cindy yelled laughing gleefully afterwards. She knew she is going to Hogwarts.

Her magic had always been wandless and wild. Albus said it's a result for having a pure line and her family is the biggest pure-blooded family in all of Britain if not the whole world.

For now she learnt a few spells, like healing spells since she and Lionel always get hurt. Summoning charm, locking and unlocking doors, cleaning the dishes etc...

Albus said that she will have to go to Hogwarts to learn how to control it. Even he will have a few lessons with her!

To say the least, Cindy is very excited to go to Hogwarts! she heard that it's a home for thousands of students from both muggle and magical world in Britain. She can't wait for it to be hers.

Lionel told her stories about the great grand castle when he came back after he finished his first year. About the ghosts, classes, the forbidden forest and the black lake!

Lionel is a proud Gryffindor, like their parents. Suddenly she felt something in her stomach drop, what if she wasn't a Gryffindor like her brother?

The happiness Cindy felt before was replaced nervousness. She didn't want to be separated from her brother, her best friend.

Ronald Weasley is her best friend, true but Lionel would always be her first best friend. The thought of Ron made her even more nervous, what if he wasn't in the same house as her?

" Something wrong?", Lionel's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Cindy shook her head, though it was to clear her head from her thoughts.

Cindy gave her brother a smile and pulled away. " No I'm fine, can you get out please? I need to bath", Lionel nodded and she almost sighed in relief.

He kissed her forehead before he went out of the room and gently closed the door behind him. Cindy smiled, her brother is the best. She is sure girls would chase after him when he grows up.

Knowing she won't be able to handle knowing that she lied to her brother, Cindy took out her clothes and went straight to the bathroom. After getting washed and dressed, she stepped out of the hall and got downstairs.

Just as she stepped down, black, grey and white balloons flew towards her and exploded right in front of her causing those three lights to mix.

" Surprise !!!", the shout could be heard through all the house. Cindy jumped a bit and blinked like an owl, finally it came clear that everyone she cares for is in the room, well not everyone but almost everyone.

Cindy was never a birthdays lover, she always felt like they were like normal days. The only things she loves about her own is that she shares it with Albus and she gets to see her family in it.

" I told you we shouldn't have done it at the morning!!", Andormeda scowled at Ted who sighed in retutn.

" Andy honey, Cindy is perfectly fine", Ted argued back looking at his daughter for support. Dora looked bored and tired from the whole argument and didn't even chime in.

" Alright alright, It's a birthday! A happy occasion and none of us should argue or be upset", Molly said trying to calm everybody down. Fred and George snorted.

" Yeah Mom, It's not like you yelled at us in the morning because we accidentally overslept", Fred chimed in and George, ever the supporting twin, finished for him.

" Or yelled at Ron for eating too much and spilling his juice all over his clothes", George finished high-fiving Fred but the two quickly retreated at their mother's death glare.

Ron snickered slightly but turned it into a cough when Molly's glare turned to him. Cindy couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her lips, the Weasleys always has this air around them that makes the time with them wonderful.

Seeing her come out of her daze, everyone in the room smiled. Lionel was the first to hug her and wish her a happy birthday again followed by Dora, Ted and Andormeda embraced her before all the Weasley clan came and squeezed the life out of her but Molly and Ron had separate hugs.

" Aren't we going to eat the cake?", Ron asked after all the hugging and wishing ended causing everyone to laugh. Molly scolded him and told him to be patient.

At Ron's wishes, the chocolate cake was sliced and eaten but not before Cindy had wished a wish. After eating and chatting, the doorbell rang.

" Cindy darling, go open the door", Andormeda asked and Cindy obeyed, sitting her plate aside, she rose and went to the front door. Upon opening the door, she was greeted by the face of none other than Remus Lupin, her godfather.

" Uncle Remmie!", Cindy exclaimed after her shock and threw her arms around him trapping him in a tight embrace.

Remus chuckled and hugged her with his left arm, his right arm carrying a cage. Very happy to see her godfather after almost a week, Cindy didn't notice it.

" You alright uncle?", Cindy asked after she pulled away from him, the full moon had been two days ago, Remus is looking tired and ragged but he is also happy.

" Oh I'm fine don't worry about me, I came here for you", Remus assured giving her a weak genuine smile. Cindy didn't feel very convinced, the last time he said that he had fainted on the rug.

Sometimes she felt guilty for making him get out of bed and coming here for her. On other days she felt pity for him, transforming every month isn't easy. Remus will have more scars on his face and bags under his eyes each month, the fact no body wants to give him a job because he is a werewolf isn't helping and it leaves Cindy angry with people for judging him quickly; Remus is a really great person, why can't people see that?

" I'm fine Cindy, really", Remus assured noticing her concerned look, Cindy stared at him for have a minute before nodding and opening the door wider so he can come in.

As excepted, Remus was greeted with hugs, kisses and care. For the first time in months, he smiled a true genuine smile. For he felt truly loved and cared for.

After all the greetings, presents were open. Ron brought Cindy a hand-made snowman made of wood, Molly a dark black sweater with the letter C in silver in the middle, Fred and George gave her a book for pranks, Arthur gave her a silver necklace ( she loves it but still thinks he shouldn't of bought it to her while he could of spent it to buy things for the family), Percy gave her magical colours that can colour the drawings by themselves. In one sentence short, she loves the presents.

By four O'clock, the Weasleys were home and only Remus stayed. Cindy was curious when he stood up and brought the cage which he placed aside when he entered.

" Uncle, what's that?", Cindy asked curiously peering at the cage, Remus opened it. A flash of snow-white jumped out of the cage causing Cindy to jump too.

" What's that?", Lionel asked noticing the white thing which is running around his sister's legs. After it calmed down a bit, Lionel could see it's a puppy!

" A PUPPY!!!", Cindy squealed outloud before shutting her mouth. She never squealed or acted like a girly girl, she always had hated the colour pink or any bright colours. Her favourite are : Black, grey and white.

Without as much as a second thought, she scooped the little animal in her arms and hugged it close to her chest. Remus smiled happily at the sight, he felt relief when she squealed in delight. He honestly had no idea that she will like it, and he didn't have that amount of money to buy her something expensive so he wished a puppy would enlighten her.

" Thank you Uncle!", Cindy said as she placed the dog down and ran to hug her godfather. Remus whispered you're welcome under his breath before trapping her in a tight hug.

" What are you going to name it?", Lionel asked as he petted the crup. Cindy eyed the puppy before a name popped in her head.

" Snuffles!", she decided kneeling down on the floor to play with the dog. Remus exchanged glances with Andormeda and Ted, the three were thinking the same thing:

How did she know?

Noticing the gloomy look on their faces, Cindy frowned. "What's wrong?", she asked looking between them.

Remus shook his head, " Nothing darling, you don't have to worry about it". Cindy didn't look convinced but with one bark from her new pet, she got distracted.

Remus left within an hour, leaving Cindy playing with Snuffles in her room. She is still thinking about the reason Remus and her guardians frowned when she named the dog. Why would the name Snuffles be a bad thing?

She felt like she recognised the name from somewhere but for the sake for it she didn't know when or where, she felt frustrated.

" What do you think Snuffles?, why would your name trouble them very much?", Cindy asked the dog which was currently laying on her lap. as an answer, Snuffles barked.

Cindy sighed. From downstairs, she heard a knock on the front door. Who was it this time?

She got up with Snuffles following. When she reached the front door, she opened it and was surprised to find Albus Dumbledore in front of her.

It took her a couple of moments to gather herself and smile a wide smile. " Al!, come in! ", she opened the door wider so he could come in.

" Happy birthday Cindy", Albus smiled softly at her as he closed the door behind him. Cindy hugged him tightly just as she used to when she was a small girl.

" Happy birthday to you too Al", was her response. " I've got you a gift!".

Albus chuckled at her excitement as she ran upstairs and came back a minute or so with a blue wrapped box.

" There you go!", she said as she handed him the carefully wrapped gift. it felt a bit heavy in his arms, Cindy led him into the living room and sat him down on the same armchair he sat on when she was five at the time of Christmas.

" Open it!", Cindy encouraged. Albus only shook his head with a small smile as he removed the wrappings and opened the box.

Inside was a mid-sized crystal ball with a mini Hogwarts in it. While Cindy didn't go there, Lionel had told her exactly how it looks.

" I made it with my magic", she said as she saw the look of bewilderment on his face. He looked at her as she spoke, " It took sometime but it ended on time. If you tap it once, the season will change".

True to her word, once she tapped on the crystal once with her index, the sunny Summer weather changed to Autumn with falling leaves. Another tap, winter came and it started to snow covering the castle and its grounds like a white blanket. Spring looked beautiful in the crystal with its flowers and green fields.

" You never failed to amaze me", Was all that came out of his mouth. Cindy blushed but thanked him quietly. Albus smiled a warm smile.

" It's beautiful darling", he said as he stood up and hugged her. Cindy smiled into the embrace knowing that the old man liked her gift.

" I'm afraid my own gift for you would look horrible now", he said smiling softly as he pulled away from her. " Comparing to yours, It's nothing".

Cindy grinned, " I'm sure I'll like it".

She was surprised when her gift turned out to be gold earrings with her name on them. " Al it's beautiful!", she almost yelled but she caught herself, instead, she hugged him for the third time that evening.

A bark interrupted the moment causing Cindy to laugh. She picked Snuffles up and introduced him to Albus, who assured her she can bring him into Hogwarts.

That night, Cindynetha Marlene Black went to her sleep feeling happy and loved with a snowy dog in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8 : The Meeting At Diagon Alley

_**Hey Guys!**_

 _ **Hope you are all alright!. I am working on my story and planning to finish it soon, just don't except me to update every day because I have my own life.**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Holly-Potter.Me : Thank you for your kind review, I tried my best to make them cute and adorable.**_

 _ **Chapter 8: The Meeting At Diagon Alley.**_

 _ **Pairings: Andormeda Tonks neè Black/Ted Tonks, Molly Weasley neè Prewett/ Arthur Weasley.**_

 _ **Chapter's Summary: Cindy goes to Diagon Alley with her family and friends to buy the things she needs to go to Hogwarts. There, she meets Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and a new friend, Letasha Kayamboo**_ *!

 _ **The Meeting At Diagon Alley**_

The next few days passed quietly. Cindy took care of Snuffles and made sure he is comfortable while Lionel finished his homework ( he does it at the last second ). Nothing interesting happened.

Andormeda is getting quite stressy. Making sure that Lionel has his school robes, finished his homework, etc...

After one week of Cindy's birthday, Andormeda decided to finally take them to Diagon Alley ( much to Lionel's and Cindy's delight). Cindy barely slept the night before, being very excited to go and visit the magical alley again. It had been so long since she went there.

That morning, she didn't need Lionel to wake her up. She woke up alone, quickly bathed and ate her breakfast before running to wear her clothes. Andormeda was surprised when she woke up to find the breakfast ready on the table waiting for her, sure Cindy is helpful and a wonderful cook but for her to wake up this early and make breakfast for all the family.

" Good morning Auntie Andy", Cindy greeted her brightly with a welcoming smile. Well, this is scary, Cindy is _never_ a morning person. She would grumble, roll her eyes and snap at any comment. This bright attitude scared Andormeda.

" Good morning to you too Cindy", Andormeda said slowly eyeing the grey-eyed girl with an unsure look. Cindy didn't seem to notice or simply didn't mind because she simply guided Andormeda towards the table where all the breakfast layes untouched. " I made you breakfast, don't worry about making Lionel or Uncle Ted any because I made them too".

Andormeda - in her surprise - nodded. Cindy gave her a small smile before she left the room and up to her room.

Andormeda watched her leave before she shrugged and started to eat her breakfast. Cindy is finally in a good mood in the morning and she better to take advantage of it.

Minutes later, while she was drinking her water, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. At the sound of the grumbling and groans, she knew it's Lionel.

" Morning Auntie", he grumbled, still in his pyjamas with his hair a mess. Andormeda chuckled at the sight of him, Cindy must of woken him up early so they can go to Diagon Alley early.

" Good morning Lionel", she replied grabbing her plate placing a spell on it so it will clean itself. " Excited to go to Diagon Alley?", Andormeda asked as she sat down on her chair again facing Lionel, who nodded half unconscious.

" Why is Cindy so excited about going there anyway?", Lionel grumbled drinking down in his juice in one gulp. " There is nothing that she hadn't seen".

Andormeda let out a small amused chuckle in return. Lionel was never a morning person, it's a miracle he woke up early today. To see him, ruffled hair, pyjamas wide and tattered with his grumpy face is hilarious.

" Yes but this time, she is going to buy her own supplies, books and robes for Hogwarts!", Andormeda said leaning back in her chair. " Don't you remember yourself when you wanted to go there to buy your own stuff for Hogwarts?", she raised an eyebrow slightly at him.

Lionel hesitated before nodding his head slowly. Andormeda hummed sipping her tea, the two sat down in silence after that until a sleepy Ted came downstairs.

" So she woke you up too?", Andormeda asked chuckling lightly. Ted grumbled and sat down on ' his chair ' , upon sitting down, Lionel patted him on the back and said :

" I know mate", Lionel said nodding his head in understanding. Andormeda choked on her tea and coughed slightly, Lionel snickered but with one look from her he became silent

" Lionel you should go and bath if you're finished, Cindy won't wait any longer", Andormeda said waving her wand at his empty dish. Lionel obeyed and slipped out of the door.

At days like this in the morning, Andormeda never regretted taking Cindy and Lionel in. Yes great responsibility came with them but great things came with them too. She will always be thankful they came into her life.

" You know, I sometimes wonder; If Sirius didn't betray the Potters... Will Cindy and Lionel still know us?", Ted asked curiously and leaned forward to take a hold of his glass.

Andormeda didn't want to think about that, didn't want to think about her little cousin. Sirius had always been her favourite cousin because he was different, or so she thought. Sirius turned around to be like the rest of the family and it hurts Andormeda to know that. Because Sirius, kind playful and brave Sirius, who always had a goofy grin on his face, can't become this _murderer_.

" I really don't know Ted, I really don't know", Andormeda whispered swallowing the lump in her throat. Ted seemed to notice her discomfort for he quickly changed the subject. But still, the thoughts still racked Andormeda' head.

When the two finished their breakfast and washed the dishes, they went upstairs to bath and were surprised to see Cindy and Lionel already bathed and ready.

" Will you hurry up?", Cindy said annoyingly, Lionel rolled his eyes at his sister's hurry. There was absolutely nothing to be excited about!

" Ted is going to bath now", Andormeda said in surprise, normally, she would scold Cindy for being impatient but this time she was so surprised to do so.

In fifteen minutes, the four were ready. They left striaght to the fireplace and flooed to Diagon Alley, Molly said that they will be there waiting for them.

The moment Cindy stepped foot into the Alley, she was greeted by a big bear hug from her best friend. Ron always give the best hugs, like his mother, Cindy is sure that if there is a hugging competition, Ron would win.

" Hey Ron!", Cindy greeted the redhead with a big smile on her face. Ron grinned and released her, he always felt good at making Cindy smile, sure she is nice but not the most smiley person you would find. She likes to keep her smile to the people she cares about and he is more than happy to be cared for.

" So what happened in the three days that I didn't see you in?", Cindy asked playfully. If there is anything the Weasleys are famous for, it's their funny stories and the action they have in the air around them.

" Eh... Good, Fred and George ' accidentally ' blew Mom's potion", Ron replied shrugging. " And Percy kept on complaining on how they are annoying so they covered all of his homework in ink and charmed it to never go away".

Cindy laughed at the story, yep, another normal day at the Weasleys. Ron laughed along with her and soon enough, the two couldn't stand up.

" What are you guys laughing at?", Lionel asked coming closer. Ron and Cindy looked at each other again before bursting into another fit of giggles again. Annoyed, Lionel just left them alone.

" So Ron!", Cindy said after clearing her throat mockingly. Ron, seeing this is one of those moments where they make fun of everything, straightened up and puffed out his chest making Cindy giggle.

" Where should we go first?", she asked him, Ron pretended to think before shrugging. " I really don't care".

" How about our books?", she asked to which Ron groaned. " Please not the books first, why do we have to visit them first?"

Cindy rolled her eyes, Ron is so lazy! the sooner they get the books the faster they finish. " But Ron! If we get the books, ink and parchments first and all the things for Hogwarts, we can go and get our robes and then our wands!".

Ron stopped and thought about it. Cindy groaned in annoyance, " Ron we can go and get ice cream!", she tried again knowing he won't be able to resist food. And true, Ron agreed immediately.

" Ice cream?!, Of course! C'mon!", Ron said dragging her along by her wrist causing her to giggle. Her best friend can be such a goof sometimes!

" Okay so first we go to...", Cindy begun and soon enough they entered the bookstore. The shop is full as she always remembers it, Ron groans in annoyance and attempted to leave at least twice with Cindy grabbing him and dragging him by his arm.

Since Ron didn't want to ' waste his time here because he has most of his books from his brothers ' Cindy was the one who brought all the books they need. Ron was being honest when he said he has most of his books from his brothers for he only had to buy the DADA and _History Of Magic_ books.

The two took a deep breath the moment they left the shop and let their lungs get fresh air. It felt good to breath freshly after being held in a room with many people in it, it felt like being inside a dark room full of stinky breaths and then finally going out into the sun and get fresh air.

" I felt like a prisoner in there!", Ron exlaimed causing Cindy to laugh. " Well Ron, at least we finished buying our books. Now, let's go to get our supplies".

Ron groaned and buried his face in his hands, " Why are you doing this to me?", he whined out hiding his face from Cindy.

Cindy rolled her eyes with a fond smile. Ron can be annoying but the kind of fun annoying. That's why he's her best friend.

After buying ink, feather quills, parchments and cauldron. Cindy and Ron left to Ollivander's to buy their wands, they planned to go and buy for Cindy her school robes ( Ron got hand-me-down clothes from his brothers ) and then to the pet shop but the two were too excited to buy their own wands to wait.

" I'm sooo excited to buy my new wand!", Cindy said almost jumping from happiness. Ron nodded grinning. " I don't know why you are very excited, I mean you can do magic without it".

" Yes but I don't know how and I must have a want to go to Hogwarts", Cindy pointed out. She gets really annoyed when people bring this subject up, having wandless magic by birth doesn't mean you can't have a wand.

" Okay", Ron replied not wanting to annoy her further. Much to his relief, he didn't and Cindy only opened the door to Ollivander's shop.

The shop is dark and empty. For a moment, Cindy and Ron thought that no one is in there. " Hello?", Cindy called out looking at the shelves were boxes of what she guessed carry wands. Out of nowhere, An old man with white her appeared standing on a ladder.

" Ah Miss.Black and Mr.Weasley!", the man said delightfully. Cindy and Ron exchanged confused looks, " Are you Mr.Ollivander?", Ron asked curiously.

" Why yes I am", he said giving them a strange smile. " You are here to buy your wand for Hogwarts, though I already know Miss.Black can do magic without one".

The strange smile turned to Cindy and her eyebrows shot high up to her into her hair from surprise. How did he know?! No one knows but Albus, Remus, the Weasleys and her family, so how could Ollivander know?!

" How did yo-", she begun intending to know where did the man know her _and_ how did he know about her powers.

" Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone", he said with the strange smile still on his face and Cindy was tempted to knock it of.

" Mr.Ollivander?", Ron asked turning Ollivander's attention to him and Cindy shot him a grateful look. " Can she buy her wand?", he asked then he realized how rude that sounded, " Please".

Ollivander chuckled but nodded and went behind the desk. " Shall we begin looking for the Lady's wand?", he said giving Cindy a smile and disappearing between the bookshelves.

" Let's see", Ollivander hummed caressing the boxes lightly before he grabbed one. " Well, I think this one will suit you; Black Walnut wood, Unicorn hair, 13 3/4" in inches and hard flexibility", he said as he opened the box and gave her the wand.

Cindy took it in her right hand and felt a spark go through all her body, she pointed at a vase and said _' Wingardium Leviosa '_ and it flew in the air. She grinned and sit it down gently.

" A good one then! And from the first time too!", Ollivander said clapping his hands. Cindy said a thank you and paid him for the wand.

" Well, is this is all you need? ", he said as he eyed the two, Ron and Cindy nodded and he went back between the bookshelves. Ron leaned to her and whispered : " That was _awesome"._ Cindy chuckled happily and thanked him, she is very happy because of her new wand. The two left the shop and went to the pets shop.

" What do you think I should buy?", Cindy asked as she looked around at the animals. Ron shrugged uncaringly.

" I don't know, maybe an owl?", Ron suggested as he pulled Cindy towards the shelves were a lot of owls hooted in their cages. " They can send letters and bring you ones, instead of a useless toad or a cat that will bring trouble to you and your dog".

Ron - for once - was right and Cindy found herself looking through the stacks of owls, hoping to find a suitable owl for her. All owls around her hooted but the sight of very dark black feathered one with grey smoky eyes like hers caught her attention.

Unlike the owls around it, the black owl was quiete observing Cindy as if she can truly see her. For a moment, Cindy felt as if something was pulling her to this owl.

" Hello", Cindy said as she took a step foward to take a closer look at the black owl. As if it understands, the owl nodded in acknowledgment. " Can you understand me?", Cindy whispered quietly.

Again, the owl nodded. Cindy blinked a few times to make sure she isn't imagining things. " My name is Cindynetha Marlene Black", she started hoping no one heard her whispers. The owl nodded again and extended her leg.

Cindy hesitantly lifted her index finger and pushed it through the bars till it made contact with the leg of the owl. As if it's human, the owl shook Cindy's finger before letting go of it.

" Uhh... Cindy?", the voice of her best friend snapped her out of whatever spell she was under. Maybe this owl is meant to be hers. She turned to Ron to see him wearing a look of concern, " Are you alright?"

" Of course! Why wouldn't I be?", Cindy asked as she stood up straight. " In fact I made my decision!".

Ron nodded slowly as he watched her take the cage and go to the shopkeeper. It seemed the shopkeeper was delighted to finally sell the owl, saying that no one wants it because it's ' ugly '.

" What will you name it?", Ron asked as he looked at the black owl. However, before Cindy can answer a bushy, curly haired girl bumped into her sending Cindy to the floor with all of her new things.

" Watch where you're going will ya?!", Ron snapped as he knelt down to help Cindy up. The girl, who Cindy finally had the chance to take a closer look at, had bushy curly and brown hair, two front large teeth and a short height.

" I'm sorry that I was reading!", the girl snapped at him, Ron scowled at her. His disdain for the girl is showing.

" Well, don't read while you're walking! Who in their right mind will read while he's walking?!", Ron said as he glared daggers at the girl. The girl humphed at him.

" Well mister I think that you should read a few books, maybe to know accidents happen", the girl said closing her thick book shut. Cindy growled, not only did this girl bump into her and didn't apologize but she also calls Ron stupid, and if there's anything Cimdy hates it's having to see Ron called stupid.

" Well as Ron said no one reads while he's walking, specially not in a public place", Cindy said in her best friend's defence. She put on her best scowl, and her eyes narrowed making her glare looks like poison.

Seeing she won't win this round, the girl left with her nose high. Ron grumbled darkly before turning to Cindy, " Are you alright?", he asked picking some of her things.

Cindy nodded as she too bent down to pick up the other half. She hoped she won't see this girl again, there's something about her screaming ' NO!'. She shrugged it off and stood up properly again. Maybe because she has a bossy voice, and Cindy absolutely doesn't like to be bossed around.

Ron kept on muttering about the girl, meanwhile, Cindy is busy thinking about a name for the new owl. First thing, she needs to know if its a male or a fe-male to decide a name for it. But how will she know?

" Are you a male?", Cindy asked quietly as to not attract attention to herself. People would think her mad if they see her talking to an owl. Sure animals in the magical world are smarter but not to actually talk to them.

The owl nodded its head approvingly. Cindy grinned and thought about all the languages she knows. She settled for one.

" I'll name you... * Najim", she declared giving a small smile. The owl cocked its head to the side, Cindy giggled slightly

" It means a star in Arabic".

The owl hooted happily. It clearly liked the name, Cindy gave a satisfied grin and told Ron - who asked once again what the name of the owl is - the owl' name. Ron was confused about the name at first but then said he thought it suits the owl.

" So where do you want to go next?", Cindy asked Ron as he stared at the sweets in the sweets shop. Ron snapped out of his gaze and grinned mischievously at her.

" To get ice-cream!", Ron practically yelled. Cindy shushed him though she was laughing when she did. Ron let out a sheepish _' oops '_ before he laughed causing Cindy to follow.

Ron got his ice-cream in the end. He ordered from every flavour two bowls and finished them in five minutes. However, his happiness vanished when he got a strong headache.

" Why ice-cream?! I trusted you! I thought we were friends!", Ron asked sounding betrayed and hurt. Cindy laughed at her best friend, because Ron is actually serious.

" Alright Ron! How about we go to buy my school robes now we have had our ice-cream?", Cindy asked as she playfully nudged his shoulder with hers.

Ron nodded and opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted. " Ron! Come here", Molly said hurrying towards Ron.

Ron groaned annoyed. Cindy giggled. " Do NOT groan at me Ronald! C'mon now! We're going home!", Molly said putting her hands on her hips.

" But Mom! Cindy still didn't buy her school robes!", Ron tried to tell his mother, even though he knew it's in vain.

Molly shook her head. Cindy and Ron exchanged looks and sighed, if Molly said no, then it means no. Ron gave a small smile.

" Well, until we see each other on the 1st of September", Ron said in somewhat cheerful sound, trying to hide his sad mood.

Cindy gave a small smile. She can make it through, but having Ron with her would be better. She gave him a tight hug as a goodbye, which Ron returned.

" See you soon Cindy!", Ron said as he was literally dragged by his mother. Cindy giggled and waved him a wordless goodbye.

Cindy's smile fell as the two Weasleys disappeared. Great, now she would have to go to Madame Malkin's shop alone. She missed Ron already.

She sighed as she entered the noisy and full shop. Families were everywhere, buying clothes and Hogwarts' students are buying clothes. Which gave her twice the headache.

As a woman came closer to her. Cindy tried to put on her best smile, which didn't work due to her bad headache and her awful mood. The woman finally approached her.

She seemed to know Cindy is a first year, for she grabbed her without a word and asked her to stand on a step. Cindy stood still as the woman threw a black robe over her head. It was wide and longand didn't fit her body at all.

The woman started to measure the robe so it can be fit for Cindy. After a few seconds, Cindy grew bored so she looked around, next to her, a girl stood. Finally someone to talk to!

The girl has light brown hair, black hair, brown eyes and she is also short. Cindy didn't have any problems with people who are different or their blood-status, as long as they're nice and kind.

" Hi", Cindy said trying to strike up a conversation. The girl looked to her direction before quickly turned her head away as the woman who was measuring her came to her neck area.

" Hey", the girl said giving her a welcoming smile. Cindy returned it gladly, okay, that's a good start.

" My name is Cindynetha Black but yoy can call me Cindy for short", Cindy introduced herself. The girl looked at her from the corner of her eyes.

" I'm Letasha Kayamboo, and Indian moved to London two months ago", the girl - Letasha Kayamboo - said moving her hand as if to shake Cindy's.

Cindy shook the girl's left hand with her own left one, the two giggled happily and continued to talk.

Tasha - as she told Cindy to call her - is a really great person and Cindy found out they have a lot in common. She learned that she is a half-blood to a muggle mother and a pure-blood father.

Cindy told her about her brother and life. Tasha told her about her own, about her two brothers and her parents. The most amazing thing is that the two are first years!

To say the least, Cindy was disappointed when she finished. She wanted to stay here and talk to Tasha but her Aunt came and insisted that they should leave for lunch.

" See you on the train, hopefully", Cindy said hugging Tasha as the two were about to part. Tasha squeezed her tightly.

" We will", she confirmed and squeezed her one last time before she went to her family and Cindy went to hers.

Lionel greeted her with a hug, as usual. Told her about his friends and how excited he is for her to meet them, and Cindy shared her own story about her new friend. He asked about the owl and Cindy told the name of it.

And as she went to sleep, she just can't wait and sit patiently until September 1st.

*

 _ **I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review and tell me about it!**_

 _ **Letasha Kayamboo * : Is my friend from , Tasha 9315 . We are the best of friends and I decided to inculde her into my story even though we never met.**_

 _ **Najim * : Is an Arabian name for a male, it means star : نَجمْ, I'm an Arabian girl. For a girl it is Najma : نَجمَة**_

 _ **Please go to Google translate and hear it.**_

 _ **I'm planning to do a lot with this specific owl, just wait for the next stories!**_


	9. Chapter 9 : On The Way To Hogwarts

_**Hey Guys!**_

 _ **I finished my full two weeks of tests and presentations and I'm ready to update my story!**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Cindynetha Black**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **9 : On The Way To Hogwarts**_

 _ **Chapter's Summary : Cindy takes off from platform 9 3\4 with her brother Lionel and best friend Ron.**_

 _ **On the way there, she meets her new friend Tasha and Lionel's friends; Diana Williams and John Smith, even someone she didn't know she would meet; Harry Potter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.**_

 _ **A/N to the haters: If you don't like it then please don't read it.**_

 _ **On The Way To Hogwarts**_

Soon enough, September the 1st came. Cindy woke up that morning with energy and happiness, for the second time, she woke up in a good mood. Since it was rare, everyone cherished it.

Just like the day they visited Hogsmeade, Cindy woke up early once again. Andormeda is grateful but Lionel is annoyed, Ted is finding the situation funny. Cindy is worried about missing the train.

" Lionel go and dress will you! Auntie go and eat! Uncle Ted go to bath", Cindy instructed everyone. No one dared to argue, Cindy isn't the best person to fight with. Only Dora stayed in the shadows hoping to go unnoticed.

But her luck is awful because Cindy noticed her and scowled. Dora chuckled nervously, Cindy pointed to her bedroom and Dora put her head down and went to change her clothes.

Even though they woke up at eight, they still were late. If Lionel bathed earlier, and if Andormeda didn't give a comment to each person about the clothes their wearing and if Ted haven't decided to eat more today. They would have been there by 10.

*

At last, they arrived at 10:48. Lionel quickly took off into the train to find his friends. Cindy hugged the Tonks as a goodbye and promised to visit at Christmas. She decided to find a free compartment to sit in with Ron, hopefully, she would meet Tasha.

*

After finding an empty compartment and levitating her trunk and Najim's cage up. She sat down and looked at the platform where many children and teenagers are saying goodbye for their families.

Suddenly the door opened and Cindy looked up to see... Tasha!

" Hello can I sit he-", Tasha begun before she realized who is the one in the compartment. She gave a wide smile and squealed in delight.

" Cindy!", Tasha screamed running to hug Cindy. " Tasha!", Cindy said jumping from her place and met her new friend in a hug.

" I knew we would meet again", Tasha said pulling away a little so she could see Cindy's face.

Cindy grinned and hugged her once again. There was a sound of someone clearing his throat. The two pulled away to find Ron standing outside the compartment with an amused look on his face.

" Uhh... Cindy who is this?", Ron asked pointing to Tasha. Cindy wanted to laugh at the ridiculous scene but held it up inside her.

" Oh Ron, this is Letasha Kayamboo, you can call her Tasha, I met her after you left and I went to Madame Malkin's", Cindy said guiding Ron forward.

" Tasha, this is my friend Ronald Weasley, call him Ron", she introduced the two. Ron and Tasha shook hands and the door opened for the third time.

This time, a small skinny boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes came into the view he could've been any other boy if not for the scar with the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Merlin! This is-

" Harry Potter!", Ron said as he dropped Tasha' hand. In one blink of an eye, the boy was surrounded by the three of them.

" Uhh.. yes that's me", the boy - Harry Potter - said awakwardly. From his awkwardness and nervousness, the boy obviously isn't used to such big attention.

" My name is Ron Weasley, call me Ron", Ron said as he shook Harry Potter's hand excitedly. The boy gave a weak smile.

" I'm Cindy Black", Cindy said with a small smile as to not make the boy more awkward. It seemed to work because the boy gave a small genuine smile in return.

" Tasha Kayamboo", Tasha introduced herself.

" I'm Harry Potter but you can just call me Harry", Harry said shaking each hand of theirs. " Do you mind if I sit here with you guys?", he asked hopefully.

" Sure".

" No problem".

" You're welcome mate".

Harry gave a sigh of relief. He really is glad that finally someone isn't gasping and screaming at the sight of him. Well, not like everybody, but still he is thankful.

*

Soon enough, all four were sitting on the comfortable seats and talking.

Tasha explained more of her past and how she moved her recently with her family because her father is getting a job at the Ministry of Magic here. Harry gave little information but told about his last remaining relatives so they changed the subject. Ron and Cindy shared about their lives and many funny memories from their past.

"... then Fred and George blew the whole room which left Mom angry and they blamed Percy and she yelled at him and he had to wash the clothes for two whole weeks without magic!", Ron finished his story laughing hysterically and everyone followed.

The four quickly became close friends in mere hours. By sitting in a compartment and sharing memories and laughs, they felt a strong bond like no other. It felt good to be part of a group of friends.

The door opened to reveal an old lady pushing a trolley full of sweets. " Anything from the trolley dears?", she asked with a motherly smile, Ron gave a longing sigh as he stared at the sweets.

Harry noticed and took out a couple of galleons and handed them to the old lady. " We will have them all", Harry said throwing his three new friends a wide smile which they returned.

The whole compartment was soon filled with chocolate frogs, pumpkin pies and many other sweets. Harry happened to come across a card for Albus Dumbledore.

" Do you guys know him?", Harry asked as he showed them the card. Cindy nodded and Ron looked at him as if he is mad.

" Well, who doesn't?! He is the most known and greatest wizard of our time!", Ron almost yelled causing Cindy to shush him and Tasha giggled.

" I know him, he is a family friend. He teaches me how to control my wandless magic", Cindy said shrugging easily.

Tasha and Harry looked at her dumbfounded. " What?", Cindy asked confused as to why they are staring at her like this.

" You can do wandless magic?!", Tasha asked shockingly while Harry just sat there in shock.

Cindy realized she still didn't tell them about her power. " Ohhh yeah", Cindy said as she remembered herself. " Yes I do".

" Awesome!", Harry exlaimed and his eyes lit up in both curiosity and excitement.

" Can you show us?", Tasha said scooting closer to Cindy. Cindy smiled and gave a small nod, she moved her hand to the trunk and it flew in the air.

Everyone gasped and clapped. " This is amazing!", Tasha exlaimed excitedly.

Harry and Ron agreed, Cindy thanked them all and placed it back in it's place.

The door opened yet for the fourth time. Ron groaned in annoyance for two reasons; one. This door opened way too many times. two. It's the same girl from Diagon Alley.

Cindy goraned too at the sight of the girl. The girl too didn't seem too happy to see them.

" I'm here to ask you one question, this boy;", she said pushing a sandy-haired boy into the view. " Neville, has lost his toad, have you seen it?", she asked in the same annoying bossy voice.

" No", came the answer from the four together. Ron scowled at her which she returned.

" Why don't you just leave?", Ron said rudely. Cindy would have scolded him at any other time but she dislikes this girl way too much to bother.

" You're so rude", she snapped annoyed. Cindy wanted to scof, as if she is the one who is annoyed while she is the one who is being annoying.

" Is someone having a problem with my little sister?", a male voice asked from behind. They all looked to see Lionel with a boy who has brown chocolate eyes and black hair and a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

The girl humphed and left them alone. Lionel came into the compartment with his usual smirk and playful nature.

" Hey guys!", he said casually and throwing Cindy a rare and genuine smile. His sister is the only one who he smiles at, it's like nature.

" Hey Lionel", Cindy said smiling at him. " Guys, this is my older brother, Lionel".

Lionel waved and shook their hands as they introduced themselves.

Somehow, they didn't overreact when they saw Harry, which he was thankful for.

" Those are Diana Williams and John Smith", Lionel said pointing at the boy and girl on his sides.

" You guys better change", Diana advised them. " We're almost there".

" Boys change alone and girls change alone too", John said taking a chocolate frog. " So this is where all the food disappeared!".

The four looked at each other and laughed. Lionel, Diana and John shrugged and took sweets and went away.

As John suggested, the boys changed alone and the girls changed alone.

Just as they finished and picked their things. The train stopped and whistled.

" Please leave your things in the train, they will go to Hogwarts after your sorting", a voice said through the speaker.

" Well, let's go to Hogwarts", Ron said as he threw his arms around on Cindy's and Harry's shoulders as Cindy threw her arm around Tasha's and went out to the platform and meet their new fate...

*

 _ **Hey again! , how did you guys find it? Please review and tell me what you think about it :)**_

 _ **Oh and Letasha Kayamboo character isn't mine, it's for Tasha 9315**_ _ **, go on and check out her stories! They're amazing!**_

 _ **Till the next chapter,**_

 _ **Goodbye!**_


	10. Chapter 10 : Hogwarts And It's Sorting

**_Hey Guys!,_**

 ** _I'm glad my story is read and liked, please don't hesitate to leave a review, it will be appreciated._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Cindynetha Black_**

 ** _Chapter 10 : Hogwarts And It's Sorting_**

 ** _Chapter's Summary : After the train ride and the meeting of the boy-who-lived on the Hogwarts Express, Cindy and her friends all are going to walk into the great and grand castle for the first time and get sorted._**

 ** _But where will she be? Gryffindor like her parents and brother? Hufflepuff like Dora? Ravenclaw because of her big mind? Or maybe a Syletherin like her family members..._**

 ** _Disclaimer : Harry Potter doesn't belong to me._**

 ** _A/N to the haters : If you don't like it then don't read it._**

 **Hogwarts And It's Sorting**

When the group of four left the train, the first thing they noticed is that the sun had sat a long time ago, instead, the moon is shinning like a large white plate with the the stars decorating the sky.

Cindy didn't though, she had never been afraid of the dark. But Ron is afraid, Cindy remembers how he once yelled and cried when the twins scared him with spiders on a Halloween night when they were five. She can't really blame him.

Harry didn't seem bothered but he seemed nervous, which made Cindy feel nervous.

Her thoughts all started to race back to her worries. Her friends, her house, what would Lionel do if she won't be in the same house as him, what would Ron do if they weren't in the same house, what will _she_ do?

Cindy bit her lips nervously. She tried taking calming breaths but it wasn't helping in the slightest, she could feel her heartbeats fasten. Yup, she is really _really_ nervous.

When she looked at Ron, he looked like he is about to faint at any given moment. Cindy reached and held his hand to assure him, it seemed to help because Ron gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand. Cindy returned the smile and squeezed back.

Her worries melted away after that. Because she knew no matter what happens, Ron and her would always remain friends. It always felt good to have a best friend who supports her in every decision she makes in her life.

" Firs' Yea's! Firs' Yea's over here!", a loud male voice boomed causing Cindy, Ron and Tasha jump from surprise.

Harry however, didn't seem bothered at all, for he grinned at the sound of the voice. " Hagird!", he almost screamed as he grabbed Cindy's hand and pulled her with him who held into Ron who held into Tasha. It ended up with Harry pulling all three of them.

When they reached the man - or who Cindy thought is a man - they all gasped but Harry, he remained calm, as if he knew this man from childhood. Unlike all the other men, this man is tall- no, _huge_ , a long bushy beard with bushy long hair.

While Harry and the man talked, Cindy was wondering what kind of specie this man is from. The man - Hagrid, as Harry had called him - seemed nice and kind despite his large body, and suddenly, it clicked in her head what specie this man is from.

Merlin! He's a-

" You're a half-giant!", Tasha exclaimed loudly causing everyone to stare at her which made her face colour deep red. " I mean, you're taller than normal humans and I can see that you have the power so... you're a half-giant", she continued in a much quieter tone than the one she used before, probably embarrassed because of her loud outburst.

" Tha' I am!", Hagrid said in a very loud voice but seemed hesitant. Cindy didn't want to make the poor man more uncomfortable so she gave him a small smile and held her tiny - compared to his - hand for him to shake.

" Hello, I'm Cindynetha Black, call me Cindy", Cindy introduced herself to the half-giant with a small smile. " I want to tell you, _we_ have _nothing_ against half-giants", she said in a firm voice.

She knew that giants are not very liked in the wizarding community, so the man's hestiant reaction is excepted, but he has nothing to fear, for Cindy would never judge a person from the way they were born.

The man smiled widely at her and shook her small hand and shook it roughly. Cindy, who is used to Lionel and Ted shaking her hand this way, didn't mind in the slightest, instead, she smiled a true genuine smile.

" Alrigh'!", Hagrid said in a booming voice after they introduced themselves to him, while Ron stuttered slightly at the sight of his large hand. " We bette' kee' goin'!", he said leading them into the dark.

A big surprise came at the sight of a black and large lake. _' The Black Lake'_ Cindy thought as she gazed at the deep and large lake in amazement. Thankfully, it's not raining tonight, for Cindy is sure, this calm surface would be like Lionel's messy room.

" Only fou' on one boa'!", Hagrid yelled again as boats suddenly appeared. Cindy, Ron, Tasha and Harry, all glanced at each other before they grinned and ran to one boat. Cindy and Tasha sat on one side while Harry and Ron sat on the other.

" At least we're not with Granger", Ron said happily causing the four to laugh at him. " I mean, she really is annoying! Why does she stick her nose in other people's business! ", Ron said clearly frustrated.

Ron wasn't wrong, in fact, Cindy agrees whole heartedly, this girl really needs to sort out her priorities.

" Fowar'!", Hagrid's order surprised them and made them jump. Ron flinched as the boat moved from it's own along with the other boats. It was like spending a night out to relax.

" Woah!", Ron said as he gripped tightly onto the side of the boat. " This place is really magical! My brothers weren't joking!", Ron said as he laughed gleefully.

It felt good to know he is doing better than before. Before, he used to consider himself as the most idiotic person ever on earth - after Neville of course - but now with Harry and Tasha present, he seemed a whole different person. A better person.

" How do you think we will be sorted?", Harry asked both nervously and curiously. Cindy could see that he is nervous about going to a magical school for the first time, and to be honest, she feels that too. It's not everyday you go to Hogwarts to get sorted.

Just as she was about to say the way they were going to be sorted - Lionel told her - but Ron spoke up.

" I don't know, Fred and George said it's going to be a test", Ron said shrugging not noticing the look of horror Harry and Tasha wore. " I hope it's not, because I'm not the best at magical lessons".

Harry swallowed numbly and Tasha paled slightly, Cindy fought the urge to face-palm and slap Ron across his cheek. Because instead of assuring their new friends that there is absolutely nothing to worry about, he worried them more. He can be a real idiot sometimes.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Cindy spoke up :" No, Lionel told me that it's just a talking hat that can read minds and decide which house you will be in according to your personality", she said and smiled as Tasha and Harry relaxed slightly.

" Thank yo-", Harry begun but was interrupted by Hagrid as he ordered them to duck. Ron started to question why and Cindy just grabbed him and pulled his head down.

Turns out, they passed a very low bridge. Ron ahhh-ed as he saw the bridge and thanked Cindy who just rolled her eyes.

The four kept on talking until a boy from a nearby boat shouted : " Look!", all first years turned to look at the area where the boy is pointing.

Many gasps where heard, most of amazement, the rest of surprise of how huge this castle is.

Huge isn't just a word, for this castle - Hogwarts - is larger than any building on earth. With three towers ; Gryffindor, the tallest, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

" It's beautiful!", Tasha said in a breathless undertone. Ron nodded and Harry just stood frozen in his place, probably not knowing how to express his emotions.

True it is, with light on every window in every place of the castle shinning with yellow lights which were reflecting on the calm surface of the lake. Cindy couldn't believe that's her new home now!

The boats stopped and Cindy got out of the boat with her friends. Such a great start for a new year at Hogwarts, first the train then the boats, now what?

" C'mon! Fol'ow me", Hagrid said as he waved his hand towards the castle. At any other time, Cindy would've been annoyed at someone who is ordering her but now, she's way too excited and nervous to care.

As Hagrid led them through a door underground, the four new friends held hands and gave each other strained smiles.

If the outside of the castle is amazing. The inside is even more so, the entrance is larger than the Tonks', the walls decorated with paintings which are alive, the castle is lit by hundreds of candles. _' Now this is real magic!'_ , Cindy thought as her eyes got tired of looking around.

Suddenly, Hagrid stopped in front of a large oak door. Cindy couldn't see what's in the front clearly, for she and her friends were standing in the middle. But then, the door opened to reveal a woman who looked in her sixties, her hair brown with a bit of grey and is held tightly in a bun, she is wearing silk greenish-black robes and a black hat on the top of her head.

Cindy however, recognised her from the firm look on her face. It is Minerva McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house, Lionel's house to be clear. Cindy is sure of one thing: Professor McGonagall is not someone to cross.

" The firs' - years ProfessorMcGonagall", Hagrid said still standing as of waiting to be dismissed. Professor McGonagall nodded and took a couple of steps forwards.

" Thank you, Hagrid", she said as she fixed her hat. " I will take them from here".

With that, she dismissed him. Hagrid nodded and waved goodbye at Cindy, Ron and Harry as he made his way out.

" Welcome to Hogwarts", said Professor McGonagall. " The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony becuase, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room".

" The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards.

While you're at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours", she finished as she saw a few nervous faces.

" The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting".

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's clock, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.

Cindy saw Harry nervously try to tame his hair, though it is in vain for it's wild.

She giggled as Ron focused on his robes rather than his nose. She stopped him and wiped the smudge from his nose, causing him to give a sheepish smile making her giggle again.

" I shall return when we are ready for you", Proffesor McGonagall said as she turned on her heels and left the hall without a second glance.

Poor Neville was on the edge of crying for not finding his toad, and for not being able to wear his clock properly and from sheer utter nervousness.

Cindy's face turned sympathetic. Neville is a really sweet and kind boy, he is always nice and gentle with everyone, people bully him and make fun of him, they take advantage of his kindness. He would always cry and hide away, trying to isolate himself from the whole world.

Cindy and Ron would often stand up to him and always be there to comfort him whenever he needs someone to comfort him after being bullied or having being yelled at by his grandmother.

Slowly, she approached him and carefully and removed the clock from behind his left ear, straightened it and smoothed it gently. Neville gave her a wide grateful smile and mumbled a thanks under his breath.

Cindy shook her as a way to say no problem. While she helped Neville, the new students gathered around two people, Harry and Malfoy.

She didn't hear most of the conversation but she heard and saw Harry refusing to shake hands with Malfoy saying : " I think I can tell the wrong sort by myself thanks", Ron's face looked to be relieved and grateful while Malfoy's is disgusted.

Harry's face however, had a hard look on his face which didn't twitch at all.

The moment ended when Professor McGonagall tapped Malfoy's shoulder with a parchment. He jumped and looked behind him, alert. Seeing who that was, he scowled and went back to his place.

" Now form a line", Professor McGonagall told the first-years. " And follow me".

Like a trianed army, the first-years formed a line. Cindy stood between Ron and Tasha while Harry stood in front of Ron. The great oak doors opened to reveal the Great Hall.

Even though she was quite amazed by the castle, the room made Cindy even more amazed.

The Great Hall was filled with four long tables, each table has golden goblets and plates, and each table is filled with students. On the end of the Hall, there is another long table, where Cindy assumed sat the teachers.

The Hall is lit by thousands of floating candles in the air. However, the ceiling doesn't seem to exist, for it looks exactly as the sky outside.

" It is bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_ ", Cindy heard the bushy-haired tell a few girls. She rolled her eyes at the sound of her annoying voice. She really _really,_ hoped they wouldn't be in the same house.

Finally, Professor McGonagall stopped them and took out a small stall, and a hat. A worn, patched and frayed hat. Cindy raised her eyebrows at the sight. What where they going to do with the hat?

Her eyes scanned the teachers' table and she made eye-contact with Albus by chance. He simply smiled with the usual twinkle in his eyes, and despite her current position, Cindy couldn't help a genuine smile from gracing her lips.

Cindy looked around the Hall in hope to find Lionel. Seeing her brother would make her less nervous- and confused for that matter. She is sure of that.

She spotted him sitting with John and Diana, at what she assumed is the Gryffindor table. Lionel looked to be looking at her, and smiled with a wave of his hand when their eyes met.

Cindy waved back a little awkwardly, well-aware of how she's standing in the middle of the Hall right now.

 _" Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see._

Cindy looked in surprise at the source of the singing to find that the _hat_ is the singer. She and Ron looked at each other in utter shock before looking back at it.

 _" I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat then me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall._

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can copy them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see._

 _So try me and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravencalw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps Syltherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their end._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flop!_

 _You're in safe hands ( though I have none )_

 _For I'm a thinking Cap!"._

All of the Hall clapped and applaused as it finished it's song. The Hat bowed to each table before becoming quiete again.

Professor McGonagall moved forwards and rolled the long parchment.

" When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted", she said. " Granger, Hermione!".

The annoying girl - Yes, Cindy named her that - moved forwards.

" Okay, calm down", she told herself as she slowly made her way to the stall. Ron leaned closer and whispered;

" She really needs to sort out her piorites", Cindy giggled along with Tasha while Harry nodded his head in agreement.

" GRYFFINDOR!", he Hat shouted at once, Ron groaned in annoyance and buried his face in his hands. Behind them, the Gryffindor table broke into applause.

" Abbot, Hannah!", a pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line.

" HUFFLEPUFF!", the Hat shouted again and the Hufflepuff table cheered as Hanna went to sit with them.

" Bones, Susan!".

" HUFFLEPUFF! ".

" Boot, Terry!".

" RAVENCALW!".

" Brocklehusrt, Mandy!".

" RAVENCALW!".

" Brown, Lavender!".

" GRYFFINDOR! ".

" Blustrode, Millicent!".

" SYLTHERIN!".

" Finch-Fletchley, Justin!".

" HUFFLEPUFF!."

" Longbottom, Neville!".

" GRYFFINDOR! ".

Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle along with Zabini are Syltherins too. Other names showed too, ' Nott', ' Moon' and twin girls ' Patil'.

" Weasley, Ronald!".

Ron walked nervously to the stall, the Hat covering his eyes as he putted it on. For a second he sat very still and awkward till the Hat screamed;

" GRYFFINDOR!", Ron relaxed slightly and let out a long relieved breath. The Gryffindor table broke into cheers as Ron went to sit there. He smiled at Cindy and she smiled back.

" Potter, Harry!".

The whole Hall went very quiete, no one said anything or moved. Harry didn't seem on planning to move anytime soon, so Cindy gave him a small encouraging push. He looked back at her and then at the stall.

He walked as all around him watched in curiosity.

" Potter? As in Harry Potter?"

" Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?"

" The Boy-Who-Lived?"

The Hat on Harry's head lasted for about two minutes before it shouted;

" GRYFFINDOR!", Harry looked visibly relaxed and smiled a relieved smile as he went to sit with the Gryffindors. The twins were screaming in delight. _' Potter! We got a Potter!'._

Cindy wondered nervously at what house she would be in. Maybe Ravenclaw for her power? Maybe Hufflepuff for being kind or she will follow her family and go to Slytherin. Who knows, Maybe in Gryffindor..

" GRYFFINDOR!".

Cindy jumped as she saw that Tasha has already been sorted into Gryffindor. She was so lost in her own mind that she didn't notice her friend's name being called. Cindy waved at her and she waved back, going to sit with Harry and Ron.

And at last;

" Black, Cindynetha!".

" That's my sister!", she heard Lionel yell causing a few laughs from the students. Albus chuckled while McGonagall rolled her eyes in annoyance and affection.

" Quiete Mr.Black!", she scolded causing even more laughs. Lionel only laughed and winked at Cindy.

Cindy walked to the stall and put the Hat on, all she saw is darkness due to the Hat covering her eyes.

 ** _" Hello Miss.Black"._**

Cindy heard the voice clearly inside her head and she knew that must be the hat.

 _' Hello Mr.Hat"._

 ** _" Such manners, I don't recall either of your father or brother spoke to me like that"._**

At that Cindy had to suppress a small grin. Auntie Andormeda rarely spoke about her parents, especially her father. She only heard and saw them from Remus.

 ** _" Where do we put you Miss.Black?"_**

 _' Wherever you find it suitable for me'._

 ** _" Oh? Then, how about..."_**

_

 ** _A/N : To be continued! Lol I had to and sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoyed it and please don't hestiate to leave a review._**

 ** _Also, Letasha Kayamboo doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tasha_** ** _9315, go check out her stories! They're amazing!._**


End file.
